Kepadanya Maut Berseru
by wilting protea
Summary: A sequel to Save Nara. Lima tahun berselang. Setelah 'pensiun', satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Shikamaru adalah mencium bau pembunuhan, lagi. Warning: Chara Death, as always. Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A sequel to Save Nara. Lima tahun berselang. Setelah 'pensiun', satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Shikamaru adalah mencium bau pembunuhan, lagi.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Angin berhembus. Senja memerah. Daun berguguran. Shikamaru masih menekuk lutut, seolah tak menggubris kakinya yang mulai kram, kesemutan hingga mati rasa. Dihadapannya tampak sepasang nisan yang tak bergeming. Satu nisan berukir nama Naruto Uzumaki, sedangkan satu nisan lagi menorehkan nama Sasuke Uchiha. Hening datang menemani. Hanya suara nafasnya sendirilah yang terdengar sesekali.

Hari ini, sepuluh Oktober. Tepat lima belas tahun Naruto meninggal dunia. Hari ini, sepuluh Oktober. Tepat lima tahun hukuman mati Sasuke Uchiha.

Mungkin tidak banyak orang di dunia ini yang bisa menerima kematiannya dengan tenang seperti Sasuke. Pemuda itu memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit dengan sangat baik. Merasa sebagai keturunan terakhir, sehari sebelum dikarantina si bungsu Uchiha itu memanggil Hyuuga Neji ke penjara. Memintanya untuk mengesahkan sebuah surat wasiat atas semua harta yang ditinggalkannya. Baik yang ia peroleh dari mendiang Uchiha terdahulu maupun aset-aset yang dihasilkan Itachi semasa hidup di dunia. Jumlahnya jelas banyak. Dan jumlah yang banyak itu, dengan kesadaran penuh, dilimpahkan seluruhnya ke tangan Shikamaru. Tanpa syarat.

Putra tunggal Nara Shikaku cukup bijak. Sangat bijak. Semua yang diwariskan Sasuke dijualnya dan hasilnya dibagi dua. Sebagian disumbangkan ke sejumlah yayasan sosial, sementara sebagian lagi dibagi menjadi tiga. Satu bagian untuk Tenten, satu bagian untuk Hidan, dan satu bagian untuk Deidara.

Ino sebagai ahli waris Deidara menerima satu bagian itu dan menggunakannya dengan bijak pula. Gadis pirang tersebut menjalin kerja sama dengan mantan atasan Deidara dan membangun sebuah salon baru di tengah kota. Hidan yang hidup sendiri tidak punya ahli waris. Namun sebuah yayasan seni yang dulu diprakarsainya menerima bagian itu dan mengubah rumah Hidan menjadi sebuah perguruan kecil tempat anak-anak usia sekolah bisa belajar membuat tembikar secara gratis. Tenten juga sebatang kara. Shikamaru bermaksud memberikan bagian Tenten kepada Neji, tetapi Neji menolak. Hampir saja Shikamaru menyerahkan bagian itu kepada panti jompo tempat Nenek Chiyo tinggal. Namun niatnya urung ketika tahu bahwa Neji memiliki seorang saudara sepupu yang divonis radang paru-paru. Hinata, namanya. Gadis cantik itu disarankan oleh dokter untuk pindah ke daerah yang tingkat polusinya lebih bersahabat. Maka Shikamaru membelikan sebuah rumah untuknya. Letaknya persis didepan rumah yang ditempati Shikamaru sekarang. Berlokasi di daerah pegunungan yang masih hijau dan asri, jauh dari keramaian. Kali ini Neji tidak menolak niat baik Shikamaru.

Masih ada lagi yang diwariskan Sasuke untuk Shikamaru, yaitu apartemen, deposito dan rumah beserta lahan yang dulu didapatkan Sasuke sebagai ahli waris Naruto. Sasuke mewariskan semua itu sebagai warisan yang tidak dapat dipindahtangankan. Yang berarti bahwa Shikamaru harus bersedia memilikinya seumur hidup. Adalah harapan Sasuke agar kenangan atas Naruto bisa terus hidup dan mengalir dalam silsilah keluarga Nara.

Maka inilah Shikamaru yang sekarang. Mundur dari kepolisian seperti halnya Temari. Keduanya menikah dan kini menempati rumah peninggalan Naruto beserta sepasang anak kembar mereka. Lahan yang didapatnya pun dimanfaatkan Shikamaru dengan baik. Ia mulai bertanam strawberry dan hasilnya lebih dari cukup. Inilah hidup yang dia mau. Tenang dan damai bersama anak istrinya.

"Sudah waktunya kita pulang."

Hampir saja Shikamaru tidak mendengar sederet kata yang terlantun dari mulut istrinya itu. Tahu-tahu sepasang tangan mungil sudah mendarat di bahunya. Shikamaru lantas menoleh ke belakang.

"Ryu?" sapa sang ayah.

Si kecil berambut coklat dan warna mata senada membalas sapaan ayahnya dengan senyum merajuk.

"Yue sudah merengek sejak tadi," Temari menambahkan. Si cantik nan mungil bernama Yue tampak merengut sambil mengalungkan tangannya di kaki Temari.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat anak perempuannya, Yue. Nama pasaran itu terpaksa diberikan Shikamaru karena kedua anaknya lahir pada malam bulan purnama. "Ya sudah, kita pulang" katanya kemudian.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Apa katamu? Kebun strawberryku? Syuting film?" Shikamaru tak percaya, "Kau mau membuat film disini?"

Tiga anggukan beruntun didapati Shikamaru sebagai jawabannya. Si rambut nanas masih memandangi tamunya tanpa berkedip. Apa yang membuat seorang produser film seperti Kakashi Hatake datang ke rumahnya tampak tak bisa diterima oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Tidak akan lama, Shikamaru" Kakashi membujuk, "Paling-paling hanya dua atau tiga minggu. Maksimal empat minggu. Bagaimana? Boleh 'kan? Aku janji, tidak akan ada yang merusak ataupun menganggu aktifitas kebunmu."

"Bohong," Shikamaru mendahului, "Mana mungkin tidak merusak dan tidak mengganggu."

"Ayolah, jangan pelit begitu. Kubayar berapapun yang kau mau."

"Tetap tidak boleh. Cari saja tempat lain."

"Dimana? Tidak ada yang lebih cocok selain kebun strawberry itu. Ada sebuah jeram di dekat sana. Pasti sangat menarik. Pemilik villa di ujung desa juga sudah bersedia menyewakan tempatnya. Inuzuka Kiba, kau ingat kan? Tinggal kebunmu saja. Bayangkan, seorang gadis desa yang bekerja di perkebunan terlibat asmara dengan seorang pengusaha ternama. Kemudian mereka-"

Shikamaru memotong, "Aku tidak tertarik mendengar kutipan skenariomu itu."

"Hey, apa kau tidak ingin melihat artis-artis berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" kemudian Kakashi setengah berbisik, "Tidak bosan melihat Temari terus sepanjang hari?"

"Tidak."

Wow, jawaban yang sangat meyakinkan dan menyakitkan.

"Aku mohon, sekali ini saja. Film ini pasti meledak, Shikamaru. Aku sendiri yang akan menyutradarainya."

"Kurasa film itu pasti akan terpuruk di pasaran."

"Jangan bercanda," sela Kakashi "Kau tahu siapa yang menulis skenarionya?"

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru tak peduli. Ia masih tetap duduk dengan posisi yang sama, kursi yang sama, di tengah ruang tamu yang kini hanya diisi dua orang saja. Benar-benar tak peduli.

"Penulis skenarionya adalah Jiraiya," Kakashi memberitahu.

Nama itu terdengar agak familiar, tapi-

"Tidak kenal," Shikamaru masih acuh.

"Masa tidak kenal? Keterlaluan sekali kau ini. Hampir semua film yang skenarionya ditulis Jiraiya laris manis di bioskop," lalu Kakashi mulai menyebutkan beberapa judul, "Love U Lovely, 100% Seduction, Satu Ranjang Tujuh Asmara, Cry My Name Aloud,..."

Shikamaru melotot seketika. Judul-judul itu kan...

Tapi Shikamaru belum sempat memotong. Kakashi sudah mendahuluinya, "Kau tahu siapa yang akan membintangi film ini? Karin dan Pein. Kau dengar itu? Karin dan Pein. Atau perlu kuulang lagi? Karin dan Pein."

Tak pelak lagi Shikamaru pun mengumpat seketika, "Dasar berengs*k! Kau mau membuat film porno di perkebunanku? Kurang aj*r!"

Sungguh, Temari yang saat itu sedang berjuang menidurkan kedua anak mereka bisa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tadi seperti mendengar teriakan orang yang hampir mati. Tapi Temari tak berpikir banyak. Barangkali mereka sedang main catur, Kakashi curang, lalu Shikamaru tidak terima. Hal itu dianggapnya wajar saja. Semenjak kejadian lima tahun lalu itu mereka memang mulai akrab. Bukan cuma Kakashi saja. Kiba, Neji, dan bahkan Ino pun makin akrab dengan keluarga mereka. Apalagi Ino. Gadis itu sudah cocok dengan Temari dari awal. Ia jadi sering berkunjung. Bahkan kadang sampai menginap berhari-hari. Kalau bosan di tempat Temari, Ino akan tidur di rumah Hinata.

Dan di ruang tamu sana, Kakashi merasa perlu memeriksakan telinganya setelah ini.

"Kau ini kenapa, Shikamaru?" Kakashi tak habis pikir, "Karin itu 'kan sedang naik daun. Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah menonton filmnya ya? Kasihan sekali."

"Ada dimana otakmu, Kakashi?" Shikamaru malah mengamuk, "Kau tidak lihat, aku punya dua orang anak yang masih berumur tiga tahun! Tega-teganya kau berniat membuat film panas di tempat ini! Dan soal kebun strawberry itu...jangan-jangan kau berniat menyisipkan adegan xxx berlatar outdoor. Iya, kan?"

"Tenang dulu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Kakashi mencoba berkilah,"Ini bukan film porno. Hanya film roman biasa yang dibumbui sedikit komedi."

"Pembohong! Kalau ada Karin di dalamnya, berarti film ini sudah pasti tidak benar!"

Seandainya saja Shikamaru bisa melihat seringai tipis dibalik masker yang dipakai Kakashi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Karin dari dekat? Hm?" tanya Kakashi menantang sambil memainkan alisnya begitu nakal.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini bukan soal ingin melihat Karin si ratu birahi atau tidak, tapi soal moral. Bayangkan apa tanggapan Temari nanti kalau ia sampai tahu niatan Kakashi ini. Bisa-bisa si sulung Sabaku itu menduplikat tindakan Sasuke terhadap Deidara, Tenten, Itachi dan Hidan lima tahun lalu dan mempraktekkannya pada suami sendiri.

"Aku jamin, Shikamaru. Ini bukan film seperti itu" Kakashi masih membujuk, "Karin memang punya reputasi buruk. Tapi semua orang boleh berubah, kan? Film ini tidak akan sevulgar yang kau bayangkan. Kalau soal Ryu dan Yue, kalian bisa saja menitipkan mereka pada orang tuamu atau orang tua Temari di Suna. Kita bilang saja kalau film ini mengorek kebijakan dan skandal-skandal pemerintahan terdahulu, jadi harus dibuat diam-diam. Temari pasti akan percaya. Dia juga pasti lebih memilih untuk menitipkan anak-anaknya daripada harus melihat mereka berkeliaran di tengah proses syuting film yang mungkin bakal menuai kontroversi. Bagaimana? Mau kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja otak Shikamaru seakan membeku, mencair, lalu berpusar ulang seperti siklus air. Pikirannya tertuju pada isi kalimat keenam yang baru saja diucapkan Kakashi. Bukan soal filmnya, bukan soal Karinnya, dan juga bukan soal skandal pemerintahannya. Tapi soal Ryu dan Yue. Jika menuruti perkataan Kakashi, maka Shikamaru akan punya alasan untuk 'menyingkirkan' kedua anaknya dari rumah sementara waktu. Dan itu berarti...

Bulan madu kedua!

Kakashi memang sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan seorang jenius seperti Shikamaru pun bisa dihasutnya menjadi pembual.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Syuting dimulai minggu depan. Pagi tadi Shikaku dan Yoshino datang menjemput Ryu dan Yue untuk ikut mereka selama sebulan penuh. Tidak disangka, akal busuk Kakashi dan Shikamaru berhasil dengan mudah. Temari dan Hinata sama sekali tak tahu-menahu soal film macam apa sebenarnya yang akan dibuat Kakashi di sana. Orang-orang yang bekerja pada Shikamaru di kebun sudah diakali dengan mudahnya. Para tetangga yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari juga tak menaruh curiga. Sebagian besar rumah yang berdiri disana memang kosong dan hanya didatangi pemiliknya setahun sekali, atau hanya dirawat pembantu yang datang dua atau tiga kali dalam seminggu. Padahal perkebunan strawberry jaraknya tak sampai satu mil dari rumah mereka. Tapi jarak itu tampaknya masih akan aman. Ini kan film yang mengorek skandal pemerintahan. Betul, tidak?

Kiba sibuk sendiri. Dia memang salah satu penggemar berat Karin. Direncanakannya sebuah makan malam bersama di villanya yang berada di ujung desa. Tidak banyak yang diundang, tapi pasti akan menyenangkan karena akan ada Karin disana. Membayangkan senyum perempuan berambut merah itu saja air liur Kiba bisa menetes tanpa sadar.

Namun naas menimpa Shikamaru. Pagi itu, seseorang menekan bel di pintu depan rumahnya. Coba tebak siapa?

Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Dan dia tidak datang sendirian. Seorang pria berkulit pucat bernama Sai dikenalkannya sebagai tunangan.

"Mobilku mogok," Ino beralasan "Kebetulan saja tadi aku lewat daerah sini."

Tentu saja itu dusta. Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang didengar Shikamaru jelas tidak mengenakkan, untuk saat ini.

"Kami akan menginap."

Persis dugaan Shikamaru.

Begini rinciannya. Ino, yang sekarang langganannya adalah para artis terkenal, mendengar kabar soal rencana syuting Karin disana. Dan Kiba, yang belakangan juga menjadi langganannya, menceritakan soal rencana makan malam itu. Tapi Ino jelas tidak bisa terang-terangan minta diundang. Akan beda urusannya kalau dia mengatakan mobilnya mogok, lalu terpaksa menginap di tempat Shikamaru karena bengkel terdekat bukan main jauhnya.

Penderitaan Shikamaru masih belum berhenti sampai disana. Tanpa ia tahu, rupanya Temari mengabarkan soal rencana syuting film yang dibintangi Karin itu kepada adiknya di Suna. Sebagai penggemar, Kankuro ngotot untuk datang bersama si bungsu, Gaara.

Makin ramai, bukan?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, Kankuro?" Shikamaru memprotes kedatangan adik iparnya di depan pintu, "Tidak ada kamar lagi. Ino dan tunangannya menginap disini."

"Ayolah, kakak ipar" Kankuro melas, "Aku akan tidur di ruang tamu. Kau juga tidak keberatan kan, Gaara?"

"Dan kenapa kau mesti ikut, Gaara? Aneh. Belakangan ini kau jadi makin rajin berkunjung," Shikamaru bertanya pada adik iparnya yang satu lagi, "Kau juga penggemar Karin?"

Gaara tak menyahut, seperti biasa.

Lalu Kankuro mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil berbisik pada Shikamaru diselingi lirikan ke arah rumah di depan sana. Dimana tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang tengah duduk di teras bersama sang kakak sepupu.

"Dia tidak suka Karin," bisik Kankuro "Gaara sedang mengincar gadis itu, Hinata" lanjutnya, "Jangan bilang-bilang Gaara, ya. Aku yang mengadu pada Neji kemarin. Habisnya aku takut Gaara berbuat sesuatu pada gadis itu. Dan Neji yang overprotektf itu tentunya lebih khawatir daripada aku. Aku rasa karena itulah dia datang kemari."

"Jadi kau bilang pada Neji kalau Gaara akan kemari?"

Kankuro mengangguk.

Wah, betul-betul ramai. Percuma saja Ryu dan Yue dibuat menyingkir.

'Oh Tuhan, bagaimana dengan bulan madu keduaku?' batin Shikamaru mengeluh.

Tentu saja harus ditunda dulu, wahai Siluman Nanas.

**-x-**

Inilah bagian yang paling menyenangkan. Bagian ketika halaman depan rumah Shikamaru ramai dipenuhi 'tetangga' dan 'kerabat'nya.

Pertama, Gaara yang sekujur tubuhnya dipelototi oleh Neji tiap kali pemuda itu bergerak satu inchi lebih dekat kearah Hinata. Entah kenapa Gaara masih tetap tak merasa terintimidasi. Justru Hinatalah yang salah tingkah hingga rona diwajahnya berubah berganti-ganti. Putih-pink-merah-pink-putih lagi. Putih-pink-merah-pink-putih lagi-merah lagi. Temari sudah menahan nafas sejak pagi. Sekuat tenaga diterangkannya bahwa adiknya tidak akan berniat buruk. Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak tertarik untuk percaya. Terlebih lagi, Kankuro terus mengompori dengan bangga.

Kedua, Ino juga ketiban sial. Setelah terang-terangan berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok, Kakashi langsung menyela dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa membenahi mobil. Jiwa kepahlawanan produser film yang sama sekali tidak pernah punya latar belakang otomotif itu tergerak untuk membantu Ino. Si gadis pirang meringis sendiri. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa mobilnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi itu jelas akan membuat kebohongannya terbongkar(meski sebenarnya semua orang pun tahu kalau ia berbohong). Jadilah Ino sebagai bahan tertawaan dan kikak-kikik tak berkesudahan.

Dan ketiga, Shikamaru. Uh! Masih meratapi nasib malang bulan madu keduanya.

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Sore tiba. Kiba, si tuan rumah yang merangkap sebagai juru masak bersenandung ria di tengah dapurnya sambil menyiapkan makan malamnya. Shikamaru dan Temari juga berkutat di dapur yang luar biasa luas itu untuk membantu si pencinta anjing. Akamaru berlarian kesana-kemari. Berkejar-kejaran dengan Kankuro yang terlihat tak punya kerjaan, hanya menunggu kedatangan Karin. Gaara sendiri sibuk membantu kakaknya mengelap piring dan puluhan alat makan lain. Kakashi juga ikut membantu di dapur meski hanya sesekali. Ia tampak membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa isinya. Kiba berbisik sekenanya sambil mengutarakan keyakinannya bahwa buku yang dibaca Kakashi itu pasti sebuah novel grafis porno atau buku-buku semacam itu.

Pein datang sedikit lebih awal dari yang lain. Ia muncul dari arah pintu depan, sempat berputar-putar sebentar sebelum sampai ke dapur yang penuh orang.

"Selamat sore, semuanya" sapa Pein.

"Kau kepagian, Pein" tegur Kakashi tanpa menoleh.

"Aku memang sengaja," sambungnya "Kudengar lokasi syuting kita itu bagus sekali. Aku sengaja datang sedikit sore untuk melihatnya. Apa tempatnya jauh dari sini?"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi "Paling hanya satu setengah kilo."

"Bisa tunjukkan tempatnya?"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang menyahut, "Dari sini lurus saja ke utara. Setelah melihat dua rumah yang berhadapan sebelum tikungan, belok ke timur. Rumah itu salah satunya rumahku. Lima atau sepuluh menit kemudian kau pasti sampai."

"Kau pemilik kebun itu ya?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Apa ada rumah lain dari sini ke sana? Mungkin nanti aku perlu bertanya jalan."

"Kalau dari sini ke rumahku, tidak ada," jawab Shikamaru "Kalau dari rumahku ke kebun strawberry, ada beberapa. Tapi saat ini kosong semua."

"Sudahlah, lurus saja lalu belok kanan. Kau tidak mungkin tersesat. Keterlaluan sekali kalau tersesat."

"Ya, ya."

"Pein, kau menginap tidak?" tanya Kiba sambil menoleh.

"Cuma malam ini," jawab Pein "Aku pulang besok. Paling-paling yang lain juga begitu."

Setelah mengucap permisi, Pein langsung berlalu. Ketika itulah Temari memandangi sosoknya yang menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Ibu muda itu bergidik ngeri. Mengingat track record Pein di dunia hiburan, kira-kira sebesar apa ukuran benda yang menggantung di antara kedua paha pria berpiercing itu?

'Hiii pasti mengerikan,' batin Temari.

Beberapa saat setelah Pein pergi, Hana muncul. Ia adalah kakak perempuan Kiba yang belum lama menjanda. Hana tidak berbicara banyak. Setelah mengucapkan salam ia langsung naik ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Letih, tampaknya.

Belum sampai sepuluh menit, muncullah seorang janda lagi. Kali ini seorang desainer ternama, Tsunade.

"Shizune tidak ikut?" tanya Kiba begitu melihat kedatangan si pirang bahenol.

"Tidak," jawab Tsunade "Shizune sedang pulang kampung ke Iwa."

"Kau juga kepagian, Tsunade" tegur Kakashi, "Mau melihat lokasi syutingnya juga?"

"Memangnya sudah ada yang mendahuluiku?"

"Pein," jawab Kiba.

Kemudian terlintaslah sebuah ide di otak Tsunade. Katanya, "Kalau begitu kususul saja dia. Oh ya, Kiba. Aku pulang besok. Masih ada kamar, kan?"

"Tenang saja, ada puluhan kamar di villa ini. Semua orang bisa menginap," kata Kiba.

Tsunade berlalu. Tak sampai setengah jam, dua orang kembali muncul. Jiraiya dan Sakura. Entah bagaimana keduanya berpapasan di jalan dan tanpa sengaja berbarengan kesana.

"Kalian juga mau melihat kebun strawberry?" Kakashi menebak.

"Wah, rupanya sekarang kau bisa membaca pikiran orang, Kakashi" seru Sakura ramah.

"Apanya yang membaca pikiran," lanjut Jiraiya "Tadi aku mengirim sms pada Tsunade. Dia dan Pein sudah sampai disini. Wajar kalau dia jadi tahu."

"Kau mau menyusul mereka?" tanya Kiba.

Jiraiya mengiyakan.

"Oh ya, kenalkan dulu. Shikamaru dan istrinya, Temari. Lalu adiknya, Gaara" kata Kiba memperkenalkan.

Yang diperkenalkan hanya saling senyum dan sapa sekedarnya. Jiraiya menghilang tak lama kemudian.

"Kau tidak ingin kesana juga?" tanya Temari.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku bantu kalian disini saja. Setelah itu aku mau berkeliling di villa ini. Uangmu pasti banyak, Kiba. Villa ini besar sekali."

"Ya, ya" sahut Kiba, "Berkeliling saja sana, tapi jangan pecahkan barang-barangku."

Lampu hijau dari pemilik villa. Akhirnya Sakura lebih memilih untuk berkeliling daripada membantu di dapur.

Waktu berputar. Dua puluh tujuh menit kemudian Shikamaru menoleh. Temari menoleh. Kiba menoleh. Kakashi menoleh. Gaara menoleh. Kankuro mimisan. Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya ada sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver yang melenggok masuk ke halaman villa. Pokok atensinya adalah siapa yang berada di balik kemudi sedan silver itu. Dialah pemeran utama, Karin. Itulah Karin. Karin yang mampu menyedot semua perhatian dari semua orang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat sore, semuanya!" sapa Karin begitu ia turun dari mobil. Tanpa ragu dilambaikannya senyum kearah semua orang yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Dalam detik berikutnya, Kankuro sudah sibuk berkenalan dengan perempuan itu.

Sementara Shikamaru sibuk mengamati sedan silver yang dikendarai Karin tadi. Keempat pintu di dua sisinya, polos. "Bagaimana cara membuka pintu kalau tidak ada pegangannya?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Sidik jari," Sakura yang menjawab "Karin adalah brand ambassador Voy, merek mobil buatan Taki. Mereka memberikan mobil itu secara cuma-cuma. Memang tidak ada pegangan pada pintunya, tapi disudut bawah kaca pintu, ada semacam finger scan. Kalau sidik jari Karin menempel disana, pintunya otomatis terbuka."

"Kalau begitu, cuma dia saja yang bisa membuka pintu mobil itu?" tanya Temari.

Sakura membenarkan, "Cuma dia yang bisa masuk. Orang lain tidak pernah ada yang dibiarkannya naik mobil itu."

"Hebat. Kau pasti senang bisa jadi manajernya," Kiba berkomentar, "Bayaranmu pasti tinggi."

"Lumayan," Sakura menyahut singkat.

"Hey, Pein dan yang lain sudah pergi melihat kebun strawberry ya?" sela Karin, "Aku mau menyusul."

"Susul saja," kemudian Kakashi menerangkan jalan kesana.

Benar saja. Ketika Karin berbalik untuk berangkat ke kebun strawberry, perempuan itu cuma menyentuhkan tangannya dan pintu mobil otomatis terbuka.

"Oh ya, Sakura" ujar Karin sebelum pergi, "Tadi aku minta Matsuri untuk membelikanku air mineral. Kalau dia sudah sampai sini, katakan supaya air mineralnya ditaruh di kulkas."

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Siapa Matsuri?" tanya Temari.

"Make up artist sekaligus teman baiknya," jawab Sakura "Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak umur empat tahun."

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

Hari mulai gelap. Dan diluar dugaan semua orang, udara berubah dingin bukan main. Saking dinginnya hingga dalam tiga detik saja Shikamaru sudah bisa membuat keputusan untuk menginap daripada harus pulang usai makan malam ditengah udara yang membekukan ini. Dipinjamnya seorang penjaga villa dari Kiba untuk berjaga di rumahnya. Kiba memang telah memanggil beberapa orang untuk datang. Agak keterlaluan jika sebagai tuan rumah ia membiarkan mobil-mobil dari segala merek berderet di dalam villa tanpa siapapun bertanggung jawab mengawasi.

Kiba terdengar meneriaki Neji lewat telepon. Dekorator itu tak mau tahu, pokoknya Neji tidak boleh kembali kalau tidak membawa selasih yang dia minta. Malangnya, Neji sudah mendatangi dua tempat yang semuanya kehabisan selasih. Bayangkan, betapa pusingnya mencari toko atau minimarket lain di tempat 'terdampar' seperti itu.

Keadaan jadi sedikit berantakan karena belum seorangpun dari para tamu telah kembali. Dan Ino, yang mobilnya kali ini benar-benar mogok, minta supaya Neji menjemputnya. Gadis pirang itu memang masih berada dirumah bersama Hinata dan Sai yang tersesat setelah berjalan-jalan. Padahal Neji masih berada cukup jauh dari villa. Tak ayal, Neji pun menelepon Temari. Minta tolong supaya ada seseorang yang menjemput ketiga manusia itu. Dengan satu amanat, lebih baik Hinata tidak ikut makan malam sama sekali daripada harus dijemput oleh Gaara. Dasar terlalu overprotektif.

Kankuro mulai mengejek. Gaara mulai tidak terima. Keduanya bersitegang sementara Shikamaru yang malas-malasan karena udara dingin berkelit dengan mengatakan bahwa punggungnya sakit. Sedangkan Kiba masih garuk-garuk kepala tidak jelas dan mondar-mandir sambil menyebut 'selasih-selasih-selasih'. Jelaslah jika kemudian kesialan menjemput tiga makhluk tak berdosa itu menjadi bagian Kakashi. Sudah begitu, seenaknya saja Shikamaru memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menyuruh Kakashi sekalian mengantarkan penjaga yang dia pinjam dari Kiba tadi ke rumahnya.

Akhirnya Kakashi pun berangkat berdua dengan Sarutobi, seorang kakek tua yang diminta menjaga rumah Shikamaru itu. Betul-betul jadi supir dadakan. Diturunkannya Sarutobi di depan rumah Shikamaru sebelum mobil Kakashi memutar arah ke rumah Hinata didepannya.

Satu masalah lagi muncul karena Sai baru kembali sekitar 25 menit kemudian. Waktu makin terulur karena Ino marah-marah setelahnya.

"Sudah ratusan kali kubilang," Ino mengamuk, "Kalau tidak bawa ponsel, setidaknya bawalah kompas! Dasar idiot! Harusnya kau masuk ke jurang sekalian!"

"Kompas?" bisik Kakashi tak mengerti.

Hinata menjawabnya dengan bisikan pula, "Sai itu buta arah. Makanya dia tersesat."

Setelah melewati sesi amukan yang cukup panjang, tibalah waktunya bagi keempat orang itu untuk berangkat ke villa. Hari sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Jalanan sepi, angin yang tidak bersahabat dan udara yang menggigilkan badan makin membuat Ino mengomel tak karuan.

Baru beberapa menit mobil itu melaju, Hinata menyela omelan Ino usai dilihatnya sebuah sedan berwarna silver terparkir begitu saja di pinggir jalan. "Tunggu dulu, Kakashi" sela Hinata pada pengemudi mobil itu, "Ada orang disana. Mungkin dia butuh bantuan. Barangkali mobilnya mogok juga."

Awalnya Kakashi tak memperhatikan, tapi ketika diliriknya lewat kaca spion mata produser film itu melihat sebuah mobil yang dikenalinya sebagai mobil Karin. Kakashi pun mengerem mobil yang dikemudikannya. Terlebih karena delapan mata telah dengan jelas menyaksikan sesosok perempuan yang tergeletak di samping mobil itu.

Empat orang manusia menghambur keluar tanpa aba-aba. Ino turun paling awal, berlarian menghampiri raga berambut merah yang terbaring tengkurap di pinggir jalan. Hinata mengikutinya bersama Sai. Sementara Kakashi turun belakangan usai memastikan mobilnya terparkir dengan benar dan mesin mobil mati sepenuhnya.

Ino yang tentu saja mengenal Karin langsung menggoyang bahu perempuan itu. Karin tak bergeming. Ino yang tanpa sadar menjadi panik menggerakkan jarinya, meraba nadi di leher Karin. Namun tanpa aba-aba mendadak saja dia langsung...

"KYAAAAAA!"

...berteriak histeris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai yang dengan sigap menangkap bahu tunangannya.

"Denyut nadinya tidak ada, Sai!" seru Ino gemetaran.

Hinata sontak gelagapan sendiri. Kakashi juga ikut-ikutan panik. Bagaimana tidak? Semuanya sudah dia lakukan demi film ini. Kalau Karin tidak jadi membintanginya karena suatu hal, para sponsor sudah pasti menarik dukungan mereka. Dan itu berarti tamat bagi Kakashi.

Si pria bermasker mendekat. Memeriksa nadi Karin yang terkulai. Pergelangan tangan, leher, pergelangan tangan, leher, pergelangan tangan lagi. Kedua mata Kakashi membelalak ketika dengan terpaksa dikatakannya, "Dia sudah meninggal."

Ino makin histeris. Hinata sama histerisnya. Sai berkata, "Kita harus cari bantuan. Panggil polisi, apa saja! Bagaimana ini, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tak bisa berujar. Seluruh jerih payahnya baru saja tamat, tidakkah Sai tahu itu?

"Kakashi!" kali ini Sai berteriak.

"Iya, ya aku dengar" lanjut Kakashi kemudian, "Panggil polisi sekarang."

Ino berontak dalam dekapan tunangannya, "Aku tidak mau disini, Sai. Aku takut. Aku mau kembali saja! Maksudku, ke villa! Ya, ke villa! Disana ada banyak orang, kan? Lebih baik kita ke sana!"

Sai menoleh ke arah Kakashi, sekedar mencari pendapat dan persetujuan. Situasinya memang tidak menyenangkan. Ino ketakutan, dan Hinata yang fisiknya ringkih bisa saja pingsan sewaktu-waktu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga harus ada seseorang yang tetap berada disana sampai polisi datang.

"Pergilah Sai," ujar Kakashi "Bawa Ino dan Hinata kembali ke villa."

Tak ada pilihan lain. Tubuh Ino yang semakin gemetar tak mau lepas dari Sai, sementara Hinata mulai terlihat limbung. Dan jujur saja, dibayar berapapun Sai takkan mau disuruh diam ditengah gelapnya jalanan sepi sambil menunggui sesosok jenazah.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: rupanya chapter ini menjadi lebih panjang dari yang saya perkirakan. Maaf, belum banyak petunjuk terlihat disini. Word countnya sudah berlebihan bagi saya. **

**Ada yang bersedia mereview? Atau menebak? Sayangnya chapter ini belum mengandung petunjuk apa-apa. Tapi tak masalah kalau memang ada yang berniat menebak. **

**Saran? Mari, kemukakan pendapat anda. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A sequel to Save Nara. Lima tahun berselang. Setelah 'pensiun', satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Shikamaru adalah mencium bau pembunuhan, lagi.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Ruang kerja Kiba terasa jauh dari nyaman untuk ditempati saat ini. Akamaru terdengar menyalak sesekali, seperti berusaha mencari jawaban atas raut wajah paling tidak ramah yang tengah ditampilkan majikannya sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tanpa mengindahkan lolongan anjing kesayangannya, Kiba tetap memasang tampang tak bersahabat sambil mendengus kasar sesekali. Makin lama dengusan itu makin kasar karena orang yang didengusi seakan tak terintimidasi sedikitpun. Jujur, Kiba paling benci interupsi kepolisian. Dan sekarang, dihadapannya, di tengah ruang kerjanya, di dalam villa kebanggaaannya, seorang inspektur polisi bertingkah seolah tak ada sedikitpun keberatan darinya. Itu belum termasuk segala macam kegaduhan yang bakal ditimbulkan rombongan wartawan jika mereka berhasil mencapai villa ini.

Anko meminum isi cangkirnya malas-malasan sembari mengayunkan tungkainya yang bertumpang kaki. Benar saja, tak sedikitpun ia merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari sang tuan rumah dihadapannya. Mungkin masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagi Kiba untuk mengharapkan Anko berubah menjadi seorang perasa.

"Aku mau menyusul yang lainnya ke ruang tengah," kata Kiba seraya berdiri. Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan apapun ia menghilang dibalik pintu yang meninggalkan suara berdebam. Akamaru mengikutinya.

Anko tak menggetarkan pita suaranya barang sedikit. Sampai akhirnya pintu yang tadi setengah dibanting oleh Kiba terdengar membuka kembali, lalu masuklah dua orang laki-laki menyusulnya. Anko tersenyum sambil menyapa, "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Shikamaru. Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Genma?"

"Aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Anko" pernyataan ini jujur, kecuali pada bagian dimana pertemuan mereka juga berarti musnahnya harapan untuk berbulan madu kedua, "Atau harus kupanggil Inspektur Mitarashi?" kemudian Shikamaru menoleh pada Genma yang tadi masuk bersamanya, "Kau punya anak buah yang baik, kurasa."

"Bagaimana kabar Sasori sekarang?" tanya Anko.

"Baik," jawab Shikamaru, "Bahkan jauh lebih baik sejak dimutasikan ke Suna tiga tahun lalu. Tidakkah kau sering bertemu dengannya?"

Anko menggeleng, "Kelihatannya dia sangat sibuk sekarang. Sudah begitu, Hayate ada didekatnya. Sasori takkan berani banyak berulah."

Shikamaru tersenyum sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanyanya.

"Kebetulan saja kau ada disini. Tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku mau menanyaimu beberapa hal?"

"Kau salah orang, Anko" lanjut Shikamaru, "Aku tidak kenal baik dengan si Karin itu. Lebih baik kau tanya Sakura atau penata rias yang namanya Matsuri itu. Mereka pasti tahu lebih banyak."

"Bukan soal korbannya, Shikamaru. Tapi soal kasusnya. Apa kau keberatan?"

Shikamaru menjawab cepat, "Untuk yang satu itu, sangat. Aku sangat keberatan. Apa kau lupa, Anko? Aku sudah pensiun. Jangan libatkan aku lagi dalam hal-hal semacam ini."

"Sekali ini saja," pinta Anko "Setidaknya duduklah disini sebentar sambil mendengarkan laporan Genma. Aku cuma ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang kasus ini."

Shikamaru diam, tampak menimbang dan berpikir.

"Ayolah," Anko membujuk lagi, "Apa salahnya?"

Shikamaru takluk. Duduklah ia di samping Anko sementara Genma masih berdiri sambil membacakan catatannya.

"Korban ditemukan sekitar pukul 7.10 di tengah jalan antara villa ini dan dua rumah sebelum tikungan," Genma menerangkan, "Yang menemukannya ada empat orang; Kakashi Hatake seorang produser film, Ino Yamanaka seorang usahawan salon kecantikan, Hinata Hyuuga gadis yang tinggal di salah satu rumah sebelum tikungan itu, dan Sai seorang pelukis naturalis. Kakashi menunggui jenasah sampai petugas datang kemari. Korban didapati dalam keadaan tertelungkup. Penyebab kematiannya diasumsikan sebagai akibat pukulan benda tumpul di bagian tengkuk. Sebatang kayu ditemukan didekat mobilnya dan sekarang sudah diamankan sebagai barang bukti. Tidak ada benda lain di sekitar korban yang bisa dikatakan mencurigakan. Satu-satunya yang kami temukan adalah sarung tangan sebelah kiri dengan bekas gigitan di ujungnya."

"Sarung tangan?" suara Anko terdengar meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, sarung tangan" Genma melanjutkan, "Kemarin malam udara memang sangat dingin. Sarung tangan itu terlepas dan jatuh di dekat tubuh korban. Sementara yang sebelah kanan masih terpakai."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu sebelumnya? Sudah kau periksa?"

Genma mengangguk, "Memang ada beberapa orang. Pein, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Karin sendiri melewati jalan itu sore harinya. Tempat kejadian kira-kira hanya lima sampai tujuh menit dari sini. Tapi dari villa ini tetap tak terlihat karena jalannya tidak lurus, sedikit membelok. Keempat-empatnya kembali lewat jalan itu juga. Jam yang mereka jadikan acuan sudah kucocokkan. Pein lewat pukul 6.35, Tsunade pukul 6.50 dan Jiraiya pukul 6.55. Sementara Kakashi yang pergi untuk menjemput Ino, Sai dan Hinata pertama kali melewati jalan itu sekitar pukul 6.30. Dia berangkat dari sini bersama Sarutobi, seorang penjaga rumah yang diturunkannya di rumah Nara Shikamaru. Ketika kembali, mereka berempatlah yang menemukan jenasah itu."

"Bagaimana dengan alibi semua orang?"

"Selain tiga orang yang pergi melihat kebun strawberry itu, Matsuri, yang sampai disini pukul 6.50 jelas punya kesempatan. Seorang konsultan hukum bernama Neji Hyuuga yang pergi untuk membeli selasih juga punya kesempatan. Dia baru kembali lima belas menit setelah jam tujuh. Hana yang beristirahat dikamarnya dan Sakura yang mengaku berjalan-jalan disekeliling villa juga diragukan alibinya. Mereka lepas dari pandangan orang untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Baru terlihat lagi saat Ino, Hinata dan Sai sampai kesini. Kakashi juga keluar dari villa ini untuk menjemput tiga orang tadi, tapi alibinya dibenarkan banyak orang. Ino dan Hinata mengaku tak kemana-mana. Sai mengaku tersesat saat berjalan-jalan. Jadi dia juga punya kesempatan. Sang pemilik villa, Kiba beserta pasangan Nara, Gaara dan Kankuro tidak meninggalkan tempat ini sama sekali. Dari tiga orang penjaga yang dipanggil kemari, Ibiki, Kisame dan Sarutobi, hanya Sarutobi yang tidak punya alibi. Ia ada di rumah Shikamaru tanpa saksi."

"Jadi," Anko menyimpulkan, "Yang alibinya bisa dipercaya hanya Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Ibiki dan Kisame?"

"Jika keterangan Ino dan Hinata saling mendukung, mereka juga bisa lolos dari tuduhan," kata Genma.

"Perkiraan waktunya?"

"Sai mengaku melihat Karin dalam keadaan hidup pukul 6.45. Sejauh ini dia kami asumsikan sebagai orang yang terakhir melihat korban. Dengan begitu, perkiraan kematiannya antara pukul 6.45 sampai pukul 7.10. Hasil pemeriksaan forensiknya masih menunggu paling cepat besok lusa."

Anko diam. Genma sudah tak memiliki keterangan apa-apa lagi untuk diberikan. Sejenak kemudian Anko menoleh pada Shikamaru yang tampak tak tertarik untuk buka suara sedari tadi.

"Apa pendapatmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Anko.

"Adakah bekas luka di tangan kanan korban?" Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan pada Genma.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu.

"Berarti kau harus menemukan benda itu," ujar Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Benda apa?" bukan salah Anko jika ucapan Shikamaru tadi justru mengundang pertanyaan lain.

Dan untungnya Shikamaru tahu benar mesti menerangkan dari mana. "Ini soal sarung tangan," sambung Shikamaru "Kau bilang sarung tangannya lepas dan terjatuh, kan?"

Genma mengangguk.

Shikamaru meneruskan, "Kenapa sarung tangannya lepas? Karena Karin melepas sarung tangan itu. Alasannya? Karena dia butuh sidik jari. Pintu mobil Karin hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jarinya sendiri. Bekas gigitan pada sarung tangan itu juga pasti bekas gigitan Karin sendiri. Dia membukanya dengan cara menggigit sedikit ujung sarung tangan tadi," kemudian Shikamaru menoleh kearah Genma yang kebetulan sedang memakai sarung tangan, "Bisa tolong kau peragakan itu?"

Genma menurut setelah melihat anggukan persetujuan dari Anko. Ia menggigit sedikit ujung sarung tangan kirinya lalu menarik tangannya keluar. "Seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Lalu, benda apa yang kau maksud?" Anko masih tak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi apapun benda itu, kau harus menemukannya."

"Hey, aku bukan ahli nujum, Shikamaru" Anko setengah protes, "Aku tak paham apa maksudmu."

"Intinya adalah," Shikamaru menerangkan "Karin membuka sarung tangannya dengan cara menggigit ujung sarung tangan itu. Sampai disini ada dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama, tangan kanannya terluka hingga ia tidak bisa menarik sarung tangan kiri itu. Kemungkinan kedua, ada sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Jadi Karin tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk membuka sarung tangan kiri yang kau sebutkan tadi. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, tidak ada benda lain yang ditemukan di sekitar korban."

Anko dan Genma sama-sama diam.

"Pertanyaannya adalah," lanjut Shikamaru, "Kemana perginya benda yang dipegang Karin waktu itu? Bukankah harus ada alasan kenapa sebuah benda tiba-tiba menghilang?"

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: baiklah, kasusnya baru saja dibuka. ****Kali ini saya sedang tidak ingin 'membunuh' banyak chara. Cukup Karin saja. **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A sequel to Save Nara. Lima tahun berselang. Setelah 'pensiun', satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Shikamaru adalah mencium bau pembunuhan, lagi.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose, no Karin bashing purpose.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Ibiki, Kisame dan Sarutobi berdiri di sudut ruangan tanpa banyak bicara. Ketiganya sesekali memutarkan bola mata kesekeliling, sekedar untuk mendapati reaksi beragam yang ditampilkan para penghuni ruangan itu.

Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya tengah duduk di samping Kankuro yang menggumam tak karuan, antara tak percaya dan tak rela atas kematian Karin. Kiba masih sama, terus mendengus kasar seakan mengutuk para polisi yang menginjakkan kaki di villanya, membuatnya merasa seakan terseret ke dalam kasus ini. Matsuri selaku orang yang paling dekat dengan Karin berusaha sekuatnya untuk menenangkan diri di tengah orang sebanyak itu. Semua emosi dan tangis diredamnya tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Sakura juga diam. Gadis berambut pink itu harus berpikir keras. Dia yang selama ini berada di belakang kesuksesan Karin mau tak mau harus mencari tambatan lain. Neji duduk tak jauh dari Sakura, tanpa ekspresi yang memadai untuk diterangkan. Itulah Neji, selalu seperti itu.

Lain lagi dengan Hana. Banyak orang berkasak-kusuk dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu orang yang mensyukuri kematian Karin. Hana bukan satu-satunya korban kasak-kusuk itu. Untuk alasan yang tak jauh beda, Tsunade juga mendengar omongan bernada sama atas dirinya. Kakashi duduk setengah membungkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Semua orang pun tahu apa penyebab pening itu. Belakangan ini karir Kakashi tengah berada di ujung tanduk. Bila ditambah dengan kematian Karin yang baru saja terjadi dan kemungkinan para sponsor yang akan segera menarik dukungan mereka, Kakashi bisa 'habis' sewaktu-waktu.

Jika ada satu saja orang yang sukses menyembunyikan ekspresi tertekannya, mungkin orang itu adalah Sai. Bagaimanapun juga dia dianggap sebagai orang terakhir yang melihat korban dalam keadaan hidup. Itu sebuah tekanan, terutama dari tunangannya, Ino. Jiraiya juga tak menampilkan banyak ekspresi. Meski ia memang cukup kenal dengan Karin dan sama terkejutnya atas pembunuhan itu.

Sepertinya dari sekian banyak manusia, hanya Pein yang terlihat santai. Tanpa beban. Bagaimana bisa punya beban? Ia telah dinyatakan kembali ke villa sebelum waktu perkiraan kematian. Tak ada yang perlu ia cemaskan.

"Kami bertiga dipanggil kemari sekitar pukul enam, Inspektur," suara Sarutobi terdengar mewakili kedua temannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Anko, "Ibiki dan Kisame ada disini sementara saya diminta untuk menjaga rumah Tuan Nara."

"Tidak adakah yang bisa menyaksikan keberadaanmu selama waktu kejadian?" tanya Anko.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sarutobi lagi.

Anko beralih pada Gaara, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak meninggalkan villa ini sama sekali sejak sore. Ada kakakku, suaminya, Kankuro, Kiba dan juga Kakashi yang bisa membenarkan itu. Kami semua ada disini."

"Dan kau?" kali ini Kankuro yang ditanya.

"Aku juga tidak kemana-mana," jawab Kankuro singkat.

"Namamu Matsuri, kan?" Anko menoleh pada si gadis berambut coklat, "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kaulah orang yang paling dekat dengan Karin."

Matsuri menjawab, "Karin meminta saya membelikan air mineral sebelum kemari. Sayang sekali, saya sempat salah jalan dan akhirnya baru sampai sedikit sebelum pukul tujuh."

"Apa menurutmu Karin pernah punya musuh?"

"Saya rasa tidak."

Matsuri yang malang. Tak ada yang percaya pernyataan terakhirmu itu.

"Tapi dia punya banyak uang, kan?"

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kalau Karin meninggal, tidakkah semua uangnya akan jatuh ke tanganmu sebagai orang terdekatnya?"

"Tidak, Inspektur" kemudian Matsuri menerangkan, "Karin memang pernah berkata akan menyisakan saya sedikit tabungan bila terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi lebih dari itu, saya yakin tidak. Ia memang dididik oleh mendiang orang tuanya untuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk. Dan karena Karin tinggal sebatang kara, maka ia pun membuat surat wasiat yang diperbarui setiap tahun. Mungkin nama saya memang disebut dalam surat itu, tapi kalau bicara soal seluruh kekayaannya, itu mustahil."

"Lalu siapa orang yang akan menerima kekayaannya sekarang?"

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Matsuri, "Adalah sangat tidak sopan jika saya mencari tahu. Tuan Lee yang mengesahkan surat itu juga sedang tidak berada di Konoha. Anda bisa menanyainya setelah beliau pulang nanti."

Genma mencatat semua itu dengan teliti.

"Apa kau tahu kapan surat wasiat itu terakhir kali dia perbarui?"

Matsuri berpikir sejenak, "Sekitar tujuh bulan lalu. Harusnya masih lima bulan lagi untuk pembaruan selanjutnya," bertambah satu jeda yang ia tarik, "Tapi entah kenapa beberapa minggu lalu Karin bilang ingin memperbarui surat wasiatnya dalam waktu dekat."

"Jadi, surat itu sudah diperbarui lagi sekarang?"

"Saya tidak yakin. Hanya Tuan Lee yang bisa memastikan itu."

"Kira-kira apa yang membuat Karin mendadak berubah pikiran?"

"Entahlah," sambung Matsuri, "Sebulan lalu saya memang sempat mendengar Karin berseteru dengan seseorang lewat telepon. Seorang laki-laki, saya rasa. Menurut hemat saya, sejak itulah Karin jadi berubah pikiran. Tapi saya tidak tahu siapa lawan bicaranya waktu itu."

Cukup untuk Matsuri. Kemungkinan motif dari segi harta agak sulit dibuktikan. Anko berganti pada Neji.

"Saya berkeliling selama berjam-jam demi mencari selasih yang diminta oleh Kiba," lanjut Neji, "Saya pergi sendiri. Tidak ada alibi, kalau itu yang anda maksud. Tapi penjaga toko yang saya datangi rasanya masih mengingat saya dan bisa memberi keterangan kalau anda mau."

"Ada-ada saja," Anko berkomentar. "Mencari selasih sampai berjam-jam? Bagaimana bisa didaerah pegunungan seperti ini selasih malah sulit dicari," kemudian ia beralih pada Kiba, "Apa itu benar? Kau yang meminta Neji mencari selasih itu?"

Kiba menjawab dengan sedikit kasar, "Ya. Apa itu salah?"

"Dan kau juga tidak meninggalkan villa ini sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Kakashi, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kankuro bisa jadi saksinya," kedengarannya majikan Akamaru itu sungguh dongkol, "Lebih baik kau tanya saja pada Sakura. Dia pasti tahu banyak soal Karin."

Sakura yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menoleh, "Aku berkeliling villa dan ketiduran di loteng. Tempat itu anginnya sejuk sekali. Memang tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan alibiku. Dan kalau kau pikir aku tahu banyak soal Karin, kurasa dia memang punya masalah dengan banyak orang. Salah satunya,…"

Sakura tak melanjutkan. Ia melirik ke arah Hana dan semua orang langsung paham apa maksudnya. Hana bercerai dari Iruka beberapa waktu lalu sebagai akibat dari interupsi Karin diantara keduanya. Perempuan berambut merah itu adalah seorang simpanan.

Hana yang tidak terima terdengar membela diri, "Perselingkuhannya dengan mantan suamiku tidak lantas membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Sakura memang benar, Karin cenderung suka menggoda laki-laki dan berakhir masalah di kemudian hari. Tapi korbannya bukan cuma aku, kan? Kalian tanyakan saja pada Tsunade. Nasibnya lebih naas daripada aku."

Kalau sudah menyangkut Tsunade, pasti runyam akibatnya. Desainer berambut pirang panjang itu langsung mengomel tak karuan, "Kenapa malah aku yang jadi sasaran? Karin itu memang perempuan busuk! Wajar saja kalau dia mati! Kenapa mesti dipersoalkan? Biarkan saja!"

Anko melengos sedikit kearah Sakura didekatnya. "Perempuan itu kenapa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

Sakura menjawab dengan setengah berbisik pula, "Mendiang suaminya, Orochimaru, juga digaet oleh Karin. Orochimaru adalah seorang pengusaha baja yang sangat sukses. Karin mencampakkannya setelah Orochimaru divonis mengidap stroke. Tsunadelah yang merawat Orochimaru dalam keadaan sakit sampai akhirnya dia meninggal setengah tahun lalu. Yang keterlaluan adalah, Orochimaru mewariskan semua kekayaannya pada Karin, bukan pada Tsunade yang sudah melapangkan dadanya setabah itu. Bahkan Tsunade akhirnya sampai diusir oleh Karin dari mansion yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak ia menikah dengan Orochimaru," yang selanjutnya hanyalah pendapat pribadi Sakura, "Aku rasa Orochimaru itu goblok dan buta. Suami yang sangat keterlaluan bertemu dengan perempuan nakal yang keterlaluan pula. Kasihan sekali Tsunade."

Oh, malang benar nasib perempuan galak itu.

Dan perempuan galak tadi masih mengomel tak karuan. "Dia itu suka menggoda laki-laki! Semua yang ada diembatnya tanpa pikir panjang! Tanyakan saja pada Kakashi!" Tsunade berseru sambil menuding si pria bermasker. Kakashi mendelik. Tsunade melanjutkan, "Kau juga ada main dengan perempuan itu, kan? Akui saja!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Kakashi sontak melemparkan tuduhan itu, "Harusnya yang lebih pantas kau tuding adalah pria ini, bukan aku!"

Yang ditudingnya itu adalah Sai. Wajah Sai yang pucat jadi makin memucat. Maklum, sebagian dari yang dituduhkan Kakashi padanya tadi memang benar.

Sakura malah ikut-ikutan, "Bukankah kau yang terakhir kali melihat Karin? Kalian pasti memang ada apa-apa. Iya kan, Matsuri?" Sakura seperti sedang mencari kawan seargumen.

Matsuri kebingungan. Enggan ia membongkar keburukan temannya sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata? Semua orang sudah tahu!

Maka Matsuri pun berkata, "Erghh, sebenarnya, semua lelaki yang ada disini kecuali Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru dan Neji, pernah datang untuk bertemu dengan Karin. Yang paling sering adalah Kakashi," tentu saja, dia produsernya "Dan yang terakhir kulihat datang menemuinya adalah Jiraiya."

Semua orang pun menoleh pada Jiraiya. Si penulis skenario berambut putih itu jadi merinding dan seketika itu pula dilemparkannya lagi aib tadi pada orang lain. "Hey, Pein!" serunya pada si rambut ngejreng berpiercing setelah celingungan kekanan-kiri, "Kau juga pernah tidur dengan si Karin, kan? Mengaku saja! Sudah berapa kali, ha?"

Lain daripada yang lain. Jika Kakashi, Sai dan Jiraiya memilih untuk melemparkan 'fakta' itu pada orang lain, Pein lebih memilih untuk mengakuinya dengan bangga. Kata pria itu, "Tentu saja pernah. Berapa kali ya? Yang kau maksud, di depan layar atau dibelakang layar?"

Ingin sekali Anko menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Sebenarnya, seperti apa kelakuan perempuan yang bernama Karin itu?

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya, mendekat ke arah Sakura sambil membisikinya pelan, "Sakura, kalau misalnya aku minta daftar orang yang datang menemui Karin di rumahnya, paling tidak dalam seminggu terakhir, lengkap dengan waktu kedatangannya, bisa tidak?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin bisa. Salah satu pelayan di rumah itu sangat teliti. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meneleponnya agar dia merangkum daftar yang kau minta. Tapi bukankah itu percuma? Karin biasa bertemu dengan siapapun di tempat seperti apapun."

"Yah, kita lihat saja. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sakura," ujar Shikamaru sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tengah yang makin lama suasananya makin runyam itu.

Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Satu yang tak terlintas di benak sosok berambut merah jambu itu adalah, bahwa orang yang cukup dekat dengan Karin akan tahu waktu-waktu tertentu dimana Karin tidak ada di rumahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari ruang tengah, lapat-lapat Shikamaru mendengar suara isak tangis seorang perempuan. Diikutinya arah sumber suara tadi, kemudian didapatinya tiga orang wanita tengah berada di teras sayap kiri.

Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Temari, menangis tersedu-sedu. Temari hanya berusaha menghiburnya dalam diam. Sementara itu, Hinata mencoba menenangkan Ino dengan mengusap-usap punggung gadis pirang itu.

**-x-**

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang pencinta yang putus asa," kata Temari ketika Ino yang sudah mulai tenang ditemani ke kamarnya oleh Hinata, sementara ia sendiri duduk berdua dengan sang suami.

"Maksudmu Ino?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

Temari mengangguk. Dikatakannya, "Kau tahu apa alasannya ia memaksa datang kemari sampai berbohong soal mobilnya yang mogok? Ino mendengar kabar soal Sai yang berselingkuh. Orang-orang mulai bergunjing di salonnya. Sekali waktu Sai pernah melukis Karin dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Dan sewaktu mendengar keterangan yang diberikan Sai pada polisi, bahwa dia bersama Karin sampai pukul 6.45, Ino tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Sai berbohong, Shikamaru. Dia bilang dia tersesat. Padahal kenyataannya dia bersama perempuan itu. Sai bisa mengemukakan keterangan waktu dengan tepat karena dia memakai arloji. Pada arloji itu ada kompasnya. Dia tidak mungkin tersesat karena buta arah!"

"Jadi," Shikamaru menyimpulkan cerita seterusnya, "Demi menghindari kecurigaan Ino, Sai memilih berjalan kaki ke rumah, yang jelas-jelas lebih memakan waktu daripada menumpang mobil Karin? Karena sebab itukah dia baru sampai disana setelah pukul tujuh?"

Temari membenarkan dengan anggukan.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau cerita ini kubalik?"

Temari menatap balik suaminya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Shikamaru meneruskan, "Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Sai memang menumpang mobil Karin, berhenti di tempat kejadian, menghantam tengkuk perempuan itu, lalu kembali ke rumahnya sekitar pukul tujuh lewat?"

Padahal Shikamaru tahu benar bahwa perkiraan itu akan mentah seketika jika dihadapkan dengan teori sarung tangan yang dikemukakannya pada Anko. Karin memerlukan sidik jarinya karena saat itu ia berada di luar mobil. Yang berarti bahwa di tengah perjalanannya kembali ke villa, perempuan itu berhenti dan turun karena suatu alasan, lalu diserang dari belakang. Hal seperti ini tidak mungkin terjadi bila si penyerang sama-sama berada di dalam mobilnya.

Terlalu banyak prasangka. Tahan dulu dirimu, Shikamaru.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: review?**** atau, barangkali saya punya sedikit bakat untuk membuat anda sakit kepala?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A sequel to Save Nara. Lima tahun berselang. Setelah 'pensiun', satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Shikamaru adalah mencium bau pembunuhan, lagi.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose, no Karin bashing purpose.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

"Kami tidak kemana-mana sejak sore," Hinata menerangkan, "Aku dan Ino diam di rumah menunggu Sai. Ino memang sempat keluar entah pukul berapa, tapi kurasa hanya untuk menengok kedatangan Sai di dekat tikungan. Cukup lama kami menunggu. Kakashi yang datang menjemput pun ikut menunggu sampai jam tujuh lebih. Dan aku sama sekali tidak kenal dengan Karin. Menonton satu filmnya saja belum pernah."

"Sama. Aku juga belum pernah menonton filmnya," Gaara asal menyela. Padahal tadi adalah pertanyaan Anko yang baru saja dijawab oleh Hinata. Pemuda dengan tato di dahi itu tanpa permisi langsung saja duduk persis di samping si gadis berambut indigo.

Neji berdehem entah berapa kali. Mungkin tenggorokannya sampai terasa serak. Tapi Gaara yang tak peduli enggan menggubrisnya. Temari yang sedang menuang teh ikut-ikutan berdehem. Sekedar berusaha mengingatkan adiknya untuk tidak bermain-main dengan maut. Ino yang masih terlihat murung pelan-pelan berdehem pula sambil menyikut lengan Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya. Tapi Hinata tampak kurang tanggap dan hanya menampakkan ekspresi super inosen andalannya. Kankuro yang usil ikut berdehem juga. Dan Kakashi yang tak tahu apa-apa merasa perlu untuk ikut berdehem ria daripada terlihat bodoh. Dan Kiba yang juga tak mau terlihat bodoh, akhirnya ikut berdehem juga.

Bayangkan saja seperti apa hasilnya. Beranda samping villa itu jadi terdengar seperti ruangan khusus pengidap pertusis. Hanya Shikamaru dan Anko yang masih cukup waras untuk tidak ikut terjebak dalam kegilaan tadi.

Sore itu, hanya tinggal merekalah yang masih tersisa di villa. Serbuan wartawan membuat Anko dengan sangat terpaksa memulangkan semua saksi sebelum dirinya disebut sebagai tukang sandera.

"Apakah sesi batuk-batuknya sudah selesai?" tegur Anko tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Semua orang diam seketika.

Anko melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Kali ini pada Ino, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau kenal Karin, kan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya, aku kenal dia. Beberapa kali datang ke salonku."

"Kudengar tunanganmu berselingkuh dengannya," Anko menyambar seperti tanpa perhitungan.

Muka Ino langsung merah padam. Shikamaru dengan segera memandang ke arah Anko sambil memasang tatapan bisakah-kau-tidak-menyinggung-masalah-itu.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini," Ino berkelit.

"Tentu saja ada," rupanya Anko belum jera, "Menurutku kau punya motif. Dan lagi, dimana tunanganmu itu sekarang?"

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang lebih dulu," jawab Ino datar.

"Kau yang menendangnya atau dia yang membuangmu?" Anko masih belum jera.

"Kupotong lidahmu kalau kau berani menyinggung hal itu lagi," ancaman ini terdengar dari mulut Temari. Manjur, Anko diam saat itu juga.

Genma datang dengan setengah berlari menyusul gerombolan orang itu beberapa lama kemudian. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilaporkannya. Ia berkata, "Benda itu sudah ditemukan, Inspektur. Benda yang dibawa Karin sore itu. Sebuah tas. Tas kain, tepatnya. Dibuang di sungai tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Petugas yang menyisir lokasi menemukannya tersangkut bebatuan. Isinya kosmetik, dompet, ponsel, dan benda-benda semacamnya yang saya yakin ada di dalam tas setiap perempuan."

"Hanya itu?" Anko menelisik.

Genma mengiyakan, "Sesuai saran dari Shikamaru, saya juga sudah mengonfirmasikan isi tas tadi pada Sakura dan Matsuri. Keduanya bilang tidak ada yang aneh atau hilang. Semua kartu kreditnya lengkap. Pengenal, kartu ATM, bahkan uang tunai di dalam dompetnya pun berjumlah tak jauh beda dari yang biasa dibawa Karin kemana-mana. Ponselnya terkena air, tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi."

Anko menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa pembunuh yang kita kejar tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari," lanjut Shikamaru "Dia bisa saja membuang tas itu kemanapun, tapi dia memilih sungai. Besar kemungkinan sidik jarinya tertinggal disana tanpa bisa dia hindari."

Anko menyambung, "Setidaknya dengan begini kita tahu bahwa pembunuhan ini bukanlah berdasar perampokan. Uangnya utuh. Ponselnya masih ada. Dan kemungkinan besar juga bukan pembunuhan berencana. Ceroboh sekali meninggalkan sidik jari seperti itu."

Sesaat kemudian Anko merasakan sesuatu bergetar di dalam sakunya. Sebuah panggilan ia jawab tak lama kemudian dengan sederet 'hn' yang diselingi sedikit jeda. Tanyanya pada Shikamaru setelah memutus panggilan itu, "Kau minta Sakura untuk melakukan sesuatu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Sambung Anko, "Katanya sudah beres. Mau dikirim lewat e-mail atau bagaimana?"

Shikamaru diam sebentar. Berpikir, tampaknya. "Aku rasa aku punya ide lain," kata si ayah beranak dua.

"Ide apa?" tanya Anko, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau minta Sakura lakukan?"

"Aku meminta sebuah daftar," jawab Shikamaru, "Kurasa lebih baik kita kesana, Anko."

Sejurus kemudian Shikamaru berdiri sambil meraih jaketnya yang dipegangi oleh Temari.

"Ke mana?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Ke mansion," lanjut Shikamaru, "Pasti menarik."

"Menurutmu itu perlu?"

"Mungkin."

Anko terlihat tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Ia ikut berdiri sejenak kemudian. Inspektur wanita itu keluar lebih dulu, Shikamaru menyusul di belakangnya usai mengecup pelan kening Temari sambil berkata, "Aku pulang besok. Baik-baik ya."

Temari mengangguk dua kali tanda setuju, "Hati-hati di jalan. Besok pagi kubuatkan waffle yang enak untuk sarapan."

Shikamaru sudah hampir berbelok meninggalkan beranda ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang belum ia lakukan. Ditolehnya ke belakang, menatap Ino sambil berkata, "Bisakah kau peragakan, Ino, reaksimu sewaktu menemukan jenasah Karin?"

"Apa itu perlu?" tanya Ino.

"Tolonglah," pinta Shikamaru.

Ino manut. Ditepuknya lengan atas Hinata, sekedar memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk berbaring dan berpura-pura menjadi Karin yang tergeletak di jalan. Hinata dengan segala keluguan tingkat tingginya menurut tanpa banyak tanya. Ino pun mulai memperagakan bagaimana ia mengguncang bahu Karin, lalu mengulurkan ujung jarinya untuk memeriksa nadi di leher aktris itu.

"Apakah cukup?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil menunjukkan seringai jahilnya. "Terima kasih, ya."

Segera setelah Shikamaru benar-benar berlalu dan tak tampak punggungnya lagi, Ino bertanya pada Temari, "Hey, sebenarnya apa maksud suamimu menyuruhku mengulang seperti tadi?"

Temari kehabisan jawaban. Dikatakannya, "Entahlah. Kurasa dia cuma ingin membuatmu terlihat bodoh saja. Kalau kau sudah bisa dibodohi begitu, berarti patah hatimu sudah sembuh."

Ino mendadak cemberut.

**-x-**

**-xx-xx-**

**-x-**

Adalah Kin Tsuchi, pelayan rumah yang menyambut Shikamaru dan Anko setibanya mereka berdua di mansion malam itu. Waktu sudah menunjuk cukup larut.

"Semua tamu yang datang kemari untuk bertemu dengan Nona Karin biasanya langsung naik ke ruang baca di lantai dua ini," Kin menerangkan sambil membuka pintu ruang baca yang ditunjukkannya pada Shikamaru dan Anko. Tambah gadis itu, "Nona Karin memang selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini. Sama seperti mendiang Tuan Orochimaru dulu."

"Kau selalu mengantar para tamu itu kemari?" tanya Anko ketika memasuki ruang baca tersebut.

"Tidak," jawab Kin "Mereka yang sudah terbiasa datang seperti Tuan Pein atau Nona Sakura langsung naik tanpa mencari saya. Pulang perginya jarang pamit, malah."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Karin bertengkar dengan seseorang disini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Susah mengatakannya. Nona sering membentak-bentak orang," lanjut Kin "Saya tidak begitu memperhatikan, sebab sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan teriakannya."

"Ada dimana kau antara sore hingga malam lalu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Saya kebetulan berlibur dan baru pulang pagi tadi."

"Kemana?"

"Iwa," jawab Kin, "Sudah lama sekali saya tidak liburan. Kebetulan saja Nona Karin sedang pergi, jadi saya minta ijin untuk berlibur."

Anko dan Shikamaru tengah sibuk melihat ke sekeliling ruang baca. Shikamaru sesekali melirik ke arah selembar kertas berisi rangkuman daftar tamu dalam seminggu terakhir yang ia pegang di tangannya. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu ketika Kin bertanya, "Apa Tuan dan Nona bertemu dengan Nyonya Tsunade?"

"Iya. Kenapa?" Anko yang menyahut.

"Tidak ada," Kin tampak segan dan menunduk, "Sudah lama sekali saya tidak bertemu beliau. Apa beliau baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu," kata Anko.

"Syukurlah," Kin tampak menghembuskan nafas lega, "Saya kangen sekali pada Nyonya."

"Kau dekat dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kin menjawab dengan wajah berbinar-binar, "Nyonya Tsunade adalah wanita yang luar biasa. Dia yang dulu memungut saya dari jalan dan mempekerjakan saya disini. Saya berhutang nyawa padanya, Tuan. Dan saat Tuan Orochimaru jatuh sakit, Nyonya Tsunade merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh" kemudian terdengar nada getir dari Kin, "Padahal Tuan sudah menyakiti Nyonya. Dan beberapa bulan lalu, Nyonya Tsunade malah diusir dari sini..." sekarang Kin seperti hampir menangis, "...saya ingin ikut Nyonya, tapi beliau tidak mengijinkan. Saya ingin sekali Nyonya kembali lagi kesini."

'Padahal tadinya kukira perempuan galak itu tidak punya sisi baik sama sekali,' pikir Anko.

Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya dan melontarkan pertanyaan lain, "Apa kau tahu barang-barang macam apa saja yang biasa dibawa Karin kemana-mana?"

"Tentu," jawab Kin "Saya dan Nona Matsuri jelas tahu. Nona Sakura juga tahu, meski tidak terlalu detil. Nona Karin memang tidak pernah menyiapkan barang-barangnya sendiri. Bangun tidur saja sandalnya harus saya yang mengambilkan. Mengaduk teh sendiri juga tidak mau. Apa-apa yang ada dibawa Nona Karin biasanya saya atau Nona Matsuri yang menyiapkan."

"Bisa tolong kau sebutkan apa saja yang biasa dibawa oleh Karin?" Anko tampak tertarik.

"Bedak, foundation, lipstick, lipcare, blush on, mascara, eye shadow, eye liner, biuler, krim siang, kosmetiknya banyak sekali, Tuan. Saya tidak hafal namanya. Tapi Nona Karin hanya membawa semuanya kalau Nona Matsuri tidak ikut. Kalau Nona Matsuri ikut pergi, Nona Karin tidak pernah membawa banyak barang. Selain itu ada pembersih wajah, kapas, tissue, sisir, pembersih wanita, pembalut, ponsel, dompet, draf-draf surat yang masih berbentuk tulisan tangan, catatan-catatan dari Nona Sakura tentang jadwalnya sepanjang hari, daftar orang yang ingin ditemuinya dalam waktu dekat pun dicatat dan selalu masuk ke dalam tas. Selain itu, jadwal check up rutin ke dokter," Kin menjawab dengan lancar. Sakura benar, pelayan yang satu ini cukup teliti. Kin menambahkan satu benda lagi, "Dan satu lagi, eh" sepertinya ia agak malu dan ragu menyebutkannya, "...kondom.."

Well, well, well. Apa jadinya Karin tanpa benda yang satu itu?

"Ada lagi yang ingin anda tanyakan?" Kin menawari.

Anko menggeleng setelah menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sepertinya tambah sibuk berpikir.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," kata Kin kemudian, "Biar saya buatkan teh."

Kin berlalu setelah mengucapkan permisi dan menutup pintu. Shikamaru bersuara sesudahnya, "Kesetiaan memang tidak bisa dibeli ya, Anko?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Majikannya meninggal tapi yang ditanyakannya tetap Tsunade."

Anko mengangguk. "Kau benar. Kenapa ya, Tsunade tidak mengajaknya ikut sewaktu pergi dari sini?"

"Kenangan, Anko" Shikamaru setengah menebak, "Tsunade sengaja. Ia ingin menjaga semua kenangannya di sini. Karena itu Kin dibiarkannya tinggal. Mungkin gadis itu memang cuma seorang pelayan, tapi dia pasti akan jadi orang pertama yang berontak kalau sampai Karin berniat mengubah apapun di tempat ini. Dan Karin yang tidak pernah tahu caranya melakukan apa-apa akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan pendapat pelayannya."

Anko manggut-manggut saja. Perhatiannya baru kembali sewaktu Shikamaru menyodorinya selembar kertas yang dari tadi ia pegang. Anko menekurinya sambil berpikir. Sementara itu Shikamaru asyik bertingkah, duduk di sebuah kursi besar, berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruang baca itu sambil sesekali melirik kesana-sini. Entah apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tegur Anko.

"Aku sedang berpura-pura menjadi Orochimaru."

Belum sampai Anko mengutarakan keheranannya, Shikamaru sudah mendahului, "Mari kita pikirkan, Anko. Jika Kakashi dan Sarutobi lewat pukul 6.30, Pein pukul 6.35, Tsunade pukul 6.50 dan Jiraiya pukul 6.55, sementara Ino dkk menemukan Karin pukul 7.10 dan Sai mengaku melihat Karin dalam keadaan hidup pukul 6.45. Kakashi dan Sarutobi jelas tak mungkin menjadi pelakunya. Jika Pein yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, maka seharusnya Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang lewat kemudian pasti sudah menemukan Karin. Tapi nyatanya Karin baru ditemukan oleh Kakashi dkk jam tujuh lewat. Simpulkanlah sendiri. Lihat daftar ditanganmu itu, siapa yang terakhir kali datang untuk menemui Karin kemari dan baca keterangannya."

Anko kembali menggelutkan pikiran pada kertas yang ia pegang. Daftar nama di daftar itu didominasi oleh nama Kakashi, Sakura, dan kemudian Pein serta beberapa nama lain, termasuk Sai. Yang terakhir datang adalah Jiraiya, pada hari Rabu pukul sembilan pagi. Keterangan yang tertulis adalah:

'Datang pukul sembilan pagi, langsung naik ke ruang baca, Nona Karin sedang tidak ada, maka Jiraiya langsung pulang. Terlihat keluar dari pintu depan pukul 9.35 oleh Matsuri.'

Pein pukul 6.35. Tsunade pukul 6.50. Jiraiya pukul 6.55. Karin ditemukan pukul 7.10. Maka orang yang paling mungkin melakukan kejahatan itu tanpa diketahui siapapun sebelum pukul 7.10 adalah...

Perhatian Anko teralihkan ketika Shikamaru, yang masih sibuk berpura-pura menjadi Orochimaru, dengan senyum sejuta maknanya tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah pintu, memutarkan pandangan, lalu senyumnya makin lebar ketika menyadari satu benda yang pasti akan dilihat semua orang ketika pertama kali memasuki ruang baca itu.

Sebuah lukisan diri Orochimaru yang tergantung lurus dari pintu.

Shikamaru menengok ke kanan-kiri. Sekedar memastikan bahwa Kin tak memergoki perbuatannya sebelum suami Temari itu menurunkan lukisan tersebut dan membaliknya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan?" Anko kembali menegur, "Kin bisa meneriakimu maling kalau dia lihat."

Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan niatnya. Diletakkanlah lukisan itu diatas meja dalam keadaan terbalik, lalu menerangkan, "Kalau Jiraiya datang pukul sembilan dan langsung pergi lagi setelahnya karena Karin tidak ada, lalu apa yang dia lakukan disini selama lebih dari setengah jam?"

Anko melongo saja.

"Inilah kenapa aku berpura-pura menjadi Orochimaru. Aku hanya ingin tahu kira-kira dimana orang seperti dia, yang cukup tekun dan perhitungan hingga tahu caranya mengelola sebuah perusahaan besar tapi juga bisa berselingkuh dan menelikung istri secantik Tsunade, menyimpan barang selain di dalam brankas atau di safe deposit box."

Orochimaru selalu berada di ruang baca itu, seperti yang dikatakan Kin.

Shikamaru merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebilah pisau lipat dengan ukiran nama N. Uzumaki pada gagangnya, lalu merobek tepi bagian belakang lukisan itu dengan ujung pisau tadi.

Ya, itu adalah sebilah pisau lipat yang diwarisi Sasuke dan telah sukses merenggut empat nyawa lima tahun lalu. Sasorilah yang berusaha keras agar pisau itu boleh dimiliki Shikamaru, daripada terbengkalai sebagai bekas barang bukti.

Shikamaru tersenyum sekali lagi ketika didapatinya selembar kertas tersembunyi antara lukisan itu dengan lembaran pelindung dibelakangnya. Ditunjukkannya selembar kertas itu pada Anko. Katanya, "Dan inilah dia, Anko, yang dicarinya disini."

Anko mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggumam, "Surat? Surat wasiat?"

Si pesakitan Orochimaru itu, pada saat-saat terakhirnya, masih sempat menulis sebuah surat wasiat? Dan menyembunyikannya dengan cara ini? Dan pengacaranya diam saja? Luar biasa! Apa sebutannya ya? Romantis, misterius, atau justru bodoh dan tolol?

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A sequel to Save Nara. Lima tahun berselang. Setelah 'pensiun', satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Shikamaru adalah mencium bau pembunuhan, lagi.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose, no Karin bashing purpose. ****Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, sedikit lime untuk chapter ini.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Dialah yang disebut Matsuri sebagai Tuan Lee. Seorang pria berpotongan rambut aneh dengan sepasang alis tebal melebihi ukuran normal. Sekembalinya ia ke Konoha dan memastikan kabar kematian Karin, pria itu bergegas menemui Kakashi. Tepatnya mungkin hanya selang beberapa jam usai Karin dimakamkan. Kakashi pun masih memakai setelan hitamnya sepulang dari pemakaman.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan Kakashi untuk mendengarkan perkataan Tuan Lee yang intinya hanya satu.

Karin mewariskan hampir semua yang ia punya, terkecuali sedikit tabungan untuk Matsuri, kepada Kakashi Hatake, tanpa syarat. Sebuah keputusan yang terbilang mendadak menurut Tuan Lee. Mendadak dan mengejutkan.

Kakashi mengambil sebuah keputusan yang sangat tepat dengan sangat cepat. Belum sampai Tuan Lee mengatakan apapun lebih banyak, produser yang sudah hampir bangkrut itu buru-buru menelepon Anko. Mengabarinya tentang 'warisan insidental' yang ia terima. Ketika masih di villa, Anko memang sempat menyinggung soal motif harta dalam pembunuhan Karin. Jika Karin tiba-tiba melimpahkan kekayaan pada Kakashi, sementara Matsuri mengaku pernah mendengar Karin bertengkar dengan seseorang lewat telepon dan sejak itu Karin mengubah pikirannya, maka bisa jadi pendapat Anko ada benarnya.

Mereka harus mencari tahu, siapakah yang 'seharusnya' menerima semua peninggalan itu.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Ada alasan kenapa saat itu suara jam yang berdetik terdengar keras sekali. Bagaimana mungkin suara jam tidak terdengar keras kalau penghuni ruangan tempat jam itu digantung tidak bergerak barang sedikit?

Kira-kira sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Shikamaru bertahan dalam posisi sama. Posisi berpikir yang seringkali membuat Temari menghela nafas jengkel tiap melihatnya. Tak tahu sudah berapa banyak cara, trik, alibi, dan kemungkinan motif yang terlintas di otak mantan detektif itu.

Karin ditemukan pukul 7.10. Pein lewat pukul 6.35. Tsunade lewat pukul 6.50. Jiraiya lewat pukul 6.55. Sai terakhir kali melihat Karin pukul 6.45. Neji kembali pukul 7.15. Matsuri sampai pukul 6.50. Hana dan Sakura baru terlihat antara 16 sampai 18 menit sebelum setengah delapan. Surat wasiat Orochimaru yang menunjuk salah satu dari mereka yang hadir di villa hari itu dan seorang pelayan yang pergi berlibur di hari kejadian. Lalu penyebab kematian yang dikatakan Kurenai sebagai serangkaian pukulan di bagian belakang kepala.

Rupanya bukan cuma sekali tengkuk Karin dihantam. Dan ini jelas membuka kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya bisa bergender laki-laki maupun perempuan. Amarah sesaat, barangkali.

Banyak sekali yang tak punya alibi, banyak sekali pula yang punya motif..

'ting-tong'

Shikamaru tersadar. Seseorang mengetuk bel di pintu depan rumahnya.

'ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong'

Ah, tak sabaran benar orang itu.

Setelah gumam merepotkan yang keluar dari sela bibir Shikamaru, pria itu akhirnya beranjak bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya yang tak sabaran. Mungkin itu Hinata yang datang untuk mengantarkan kue buatannya. Tapi Hinata tak pernah setidaksabaran itu. Ia juga lebih sering lewat pintu samping yang dekat dengan dapur. Mungkin salah satu dari kedua adik iparnya yang super usil. Dan mungkin juga Neji yang datang untuk mempermasalahkan godaan Gaara atas sepupu cantiknya.

Ajaib. Semua dugaan itu salah.

"Shizune?" Shikamaru menyapa sosok manusia di depan pintu rumahnya dengan nada tak percaya.

Shizune tak menunggu untuk dipersilakan masuk. Ia sudah meracau panik sebelum Shikamaru membimbingnya duduk di ruang tamu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu panik luar biasa. Raut wajahnya kelihatan khawatir sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, Shikamaru" ujarnya putus asa, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya kau yang terlintas di pikiranku. Tolong katakan kalau kau bisa membantu kami"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Shizune kesulitan menerangkan, "Polisi…" penjelasannya terpotong, "...mereka menahan Jiraiya."

Shikamaru kaget mendengarnya. Kenapa Anko tidak bilang apa-apa?

"Kak Tsunade kelihatan gugup sekali," lanjut Shizune, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat ketakutan dan pingsan. Aku rasa dia tahu sesuatu, tapi tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Lalu dimana Tsunade sekarang?"

"Di rumah. Aku menelepon Kin untuk datang dan menjaganya. Kin juga tampak panik dibuatnya. Bukankah Karin itu memang pantas mati? Kenapa orang mesti mempermasalahkannya? Banyak sekali orang yang membenci dia. Aktivis-aktivis pemerhati perempuan, tokoh-tokoh keagamaan, tidakkah kau juga senang kalau dunia kehilangan satu orang perempuan seperti dia?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Shikamaru meraih teleponnya, menekan beberapa nomor yang akhirnya menghubungkan si rambut nanas itu dengan suara Anko di ujung sana.

Anko tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan yang berarti. Inspektur itu sudah ditekan banyak pihak untuk segera menetapkan tersangka. Kematian Karin telah dianggap terlalu menyita perhatian publik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Bagian yang paling mengejutkan adalah bagian dimana Jiraiya menerima penahanan itu tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Bahkan sejak ditahanpun pria itu tidak berusaha membela diri barang sedikit. Meski memang Jiraiya juga tidak membenarkan tuduhan atas dirinya.

Dengan begitu Shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong Shizune. Asisten desainer itu pulang dengan kecewa. Ada sesuatu yang sulit sekali dijelaskan dalam situasi ini. Semua detail yang dipikirkan Shikamaru makin berputar-putar tak karuan dan justru membuatnya mati langkah. Mungkin memang sudah terlalu lama otaknya tidak diasah. Sudah berkarat, mungkin.

Jelas sekali belum ada yang terlintas untuk bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Shikamaru memilih untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak. Tarikan-tarikan nafas berat menemani kakinya melangkah gontai ke arah dapur dimana sang istri tampak sedang mencuci piring.

Temari menoleh dan bertanya, "Aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian tadi. Apa benar Jiraiya ditahan?" pendapat pribadi yang satu ini perlu dicatat, "Kau tahu? Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa ia sangat menyedihkan."

Shikamaru hanya menggumam sebagai jawabannya. Temari kembali sibuk memainkan kedua tangannya bersama air dan busa. Suaminya berjalan mendekat, kemudian membuat sebuah gerakan yang belakangan ini rasanya tak biasa.

Shikamaru memeluk Temari dari belakang. Mendekap erat seraya membenamkan kepala di pundak istrinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang manja. Selanjutnya ia tak berkata apa-apa. Temari juga tak tertarik untuk bicara. Hanya suara gemericik air yang terdengar sampai beberapa lama.

Kedua tangan Shikamaru melingkar makin erat di pinggang Temari. Nafasnya terhirup dalam, berusaha menyesap dan menghirup aroma tubuh sang istri untuk menenangkan kemelut otaknya. Perlahan-lahan tangan kanan Shikamaru bergerak turun, menyusur ke bawah hingga mencapai ujung rok selutut yang dikenakan Temari, kemudian menyusup ke baliknya. Merangsek masuk, menjelajah putih dan lembutnya gading paha Temari, mengusap dan mengelus seiring irama nafas pemiliknya yang mulai naik turun.

"Kau sedang apa?" teguran Temari menginterupsi kesenangan Shikamaru.

"Aku sedang berpikir."

"Berpikir?" tanya Temari, "Sejak kapan otakmu pindah ke pahaku?"

Shikamaru tak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu. Tangan kirinya kini meraih kancing baju Temari, melepaskan dua diantaranya yang berada paling atas. Kemeja merah muda itu disingkapnya sebatas bahu, kemudian digigitnya tali bra yang ia anggap menganggu pemandangan dan dibiarkannya menjuntai melewati pundak Temari. Sampai disana Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk segera merayapi lahan putih yang terbuka. Mulutnya menghisap, lidahnya menjilat, menari, mengakahi dan melumat nikmat seantero daerah kekuasaannya.

"Nggh!"

Lenguhan Temari memacu hasrat Shikamaru untuk berbuat lebih. Tanpa menghentikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, Shikamaru membimbing Temari menuju tembok terdekat. Dibaliknya posisi mereka hingga punggung Temari tersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Kemudian mulutnya bergegas memerangkap bibir sang istri dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang membuat naluri keduanya bergolak diluar kendali.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai tarian lidah Shikamaru merambat semakin jauh. Dari sebentuk dagu yang lancip, meliuk turun ke arah leher sebelum bergerilya mengitari belahan dada yang terpampang menjajal iman. Desahan demi desahan didengarnya seperti sebuah alunan kidung yang tak ada bandingannya di dunia. Shikamaru benar-benar tak membuang waktu. Tangan kirinya yang kini berada di balik rok Temari bergerak semakin liar. Jemarinya mulai berani menelusup kedalam celana dalam yang dikenakan istrinya itu. Di lain pihak, tangan kanannya entah bagaimana telah berhasil melepaskan kait bra di punggung Temari. Tak ayal lagi dengan niat seutuhnya Shikamaru kini leluasa melahap gundukan lembut hasil pahatan Tuhan yang sungguh sempurna di dada sang istri.

"Aaaahh!" lenguhan Temari terdengar makin dalam, makin menuntut, makin tak kuasa menahan keinginan dalam dirinya.

Tunggu dulu.

Ada sesuatu yang terlintas di otak Shikamaru. Sesuatu yang berhasil ia cerna setelah gendang telinganya sukses menangkap lenguhan Temari tadi. Sesuatu yang seakan melumasi seluruh mur-mur dan baut-baut sistem syarafnya dari potensi lapuk dan kemungkinan aus.

Ingatan Shikamaru terputar balik di titik yang sangat tepat.

Temari mengatakan sesuatu pada hari itu. Hari ketika seseorang menangisi perselingkuhan tunangannya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang pencinta yang putus asa."

Dan dia baru saja mengulanginya beberapa saat lalu.

"Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa ia sangat menyedihkan."

Mari kita sisipkan sebuah jeda disini untuk berpikir.

Oh, tidak. Disitulah titik timpangnya!

Mendadak saja Shikamaru menghentikan semua kesenangannya di tengah jalan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia meninggalkan Temari yang tampak kecewa dan beranjak mencari telepon terdekat dari sana.

"Halo? Anko?" itulah yang dikatakan Shikamaru usai menekan sederet angka dan mendengar balasan di ujung sana, "Kumpulkan semua orang yang diundang ke villa hari itu. Tambah lagi dengan Kin dan Tuan Lee. Ya, ya, Shizune juga harus datang. Sudahlah, pokoknya aku sudah tahu sekarang. Secepatnya, Anko, secepatnya! Nanti saja aku jelaskan!"

Dasar tak sabaran.

Percakapan singkat itu segera usai secepat Shikamaru mengembalikan gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Temari diam dan memandanginya dengan satu jenis tatapan langka sambil memegangi kemeja dan bra yang sudah terlanjur berantakan. Leher dan dadanya tampak dipenuhi bekas-bekas kemerahan. Andaikan saja tatapan bisa bicara, maka saat itulah Shikamaru dipastikan mendengar sesuatu yang berkata, 'bisakah kita lanjutkan lagi?'

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: baiklah, saya memang berbohong. Lime itu saya sisipkan tanpa paksaan. Habisnya saya sudah kehabisan akal tentang bagaimana caranya menyampaikan bahwa ilham bisa datang disaat yang paling tidak kita duga. ****Ini sama sekali tidak membuktikan bahwa saya mesum. **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A sequel to Save Nara. Lima tahun berselang. Setelah 'pensiun', satu hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh Shikamaru adalah mencium bau pembunuhan, lagi.**

**Last chapter.**

**Warning: Chara Death, as always. No chara bashing purpose, no Karin bashing purpose.**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Seharusnya ada alasan kenapa Shikamaru dan Anko bersepakat untuk mengadakan reuni kecil mereka di mansion yang baru beberapa waktu lalu mereka datangi. Tapi alasan itu sebaiknya dilupakan saja. Sudah sangat beruntung jika Kakashi, pewaris baru mansion itu mengijinkan mereka untuk bertingkah polah di tempat miliknya. Atau lebih tepat lagi jika dikatakan, ruang baca favorit almarhum Orochimaru dan almarhumah Karin.

Kiba boleh berlega hati. Ketika pertama kali dihubungi soal 'reuni' yang dicanangkan Shikamaru dan Anko, ia sempat berpikir bahwa villanyalah yang akan diinjak-injak tak karuan. Untung dugaannya meleset. Saat ini Kiba tengah duduk membelakangi tiga orang penjaga rumahnya yang juga mendapat undangan, yakni Ibiki, Kisame dan Sarutobi. Sementara tiga bersaudara dari Suna duduk berjajar dalam satu sofa panjang yang berada di dinding kanan menghadap jendela.

Neji duduk di samping Hinata. Tak lupa sambil menggenggam erat jemari sang sepupu yang sesekali dilimpahi lirikan maut oleh Gaara. Tidak, Neji. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk lomba berdehem lagi.

Sakura, Matsuri dan Hana duduk berdekatan. Ketiganya tak banyak bersuara. Raut wajah mereka bertiga sungguh bertolak belakang dengan raut wajah Ino yang terlihat bukan main angkernya sejak melihat batang hidung Sai melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Membuat Pein cengar-cengir sendiri melihat tingkah sepasang calon mantan tunangan didekatnya.

Dari kesemua undangan, mungkin Tsunadelah yang keadaannya paling sulit digambarkan. Ia terlihat sakit. Sepertinya itulah deskripsi yang paling mendekati kebenaran. Tsunade datang digandeng oleh Kin dan Shizune yang memapah masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Selembar selimut tebal disampirkan Kin di bahu Tsunade, dan tak lama setelah semua orang berkumpul dibuatkannya secangkir susu panas untuk mantan majikannya itu. Ajakan Pein untuk bermain mata ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si gadis pelayan. Mungkinkah di dalam tempurung kepalanya itu seorang Pein memiliki sejenis radar untuk mendeteksi keberadaan semua perawan di dekatnya?

Anko menjadi sosok yang menengahi semua titik pandang. Inspektur wanita itu duduk bertumpang kaki dengan tangan bersedekap sambil sesekali mengayun-ayunkan tungkainya di udara. Tak jauh darinya, Genma sedang berdiri sembari mencengkeram pundak Jiraiya yang masih berbusana tahanan dan borgol di kedua tangan. Wajah sang penulis skenario tua yang putus asa jelas menarik perhatian siapapun juga. Sepintas lalu sempat diliriknya ke arah Tuan Lee, yang tentu saja tidak banyak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan sebaliknya Tuan Lee pun tidak tahu mesti bagaimana dengan keberadaannya di tempat itu.

Shikamaru, dengan tangan di dalam saku berjalan perlahan namun pasti ke tengah-tengah ruangan. Berusaha menarik semua perhatian. Ketika semua orang telah memperhatikannya ketika itu pula ia berkata, "Inspektur Anko sangat berterima kasih atas kesediaan kalian semua untuk hadir. Tentunya kalian sudah tahu apa alasan kami mengadakan pertemuan kecil ini. Karena itulah aku akan langsung ke pokok persoalannya."

Hening.

Ini cuma perasaan Anko saja, atau seisi ruangan itu memang mendadak tegang?

Kata Shikamaru, "Mari kita ulang semuanya dari awal lagi. Karin ditemukan pukul 7.10. Pein melewati tempat kejadian pada pukul 6.35. Tsunade lewat pukul 6.50, sedangkan Jiraiya lewat pukul 6.55. Jika Pein yang melakukan kejahatan itu, maka Tsunade yang lewat setelahnya pasti telah menemukan Karin tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Tapi kenyataannya Karin baru ditemukan pukul 7.10. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Tsunade. Jika Tsunade yang menyerang perempuan itu, maka Jiraiya yang lewat lima menit kemudian pasti telah menemukannya. Bahkan mungkin bisa dipastikan bahwa Jiraiya akan melihat Tsunade tengah memukuli tengkuk Karin berulang-ulang sampai ia jatuh terkapar. Hal ini dimungkinkan karena selang waktu yang sangat sempit, hanya lima menit saja."

Kin menengok ke kiri. Dirasakannya tubuh Tsunade gemetar di tangannya.

Adalah Shikamaru yang kemudian membuat sebuah kejutan, "Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Jiraiya memang melihatnya. Dia melihat Tsunade menghantam tengkuk Karin berkali-kali hingga Karin tergolek tanpa daya," lalu Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Tsunade yang masih gemetaran, "Demi kau, Tsunade, Jiraiya rela ditahan polisi."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang pencinta yang putus asa. Kau sungguh jenius, Temari.

Kini semua mata menggeser pandang ke arah sosok yang bahunya ditopang oleh Shizune dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Untuk pertama kalinya di depan banyak orang, Tsunade yang selama ini dikenal berkepribadian keras dan tegas menumpahkan air matanya tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. "Ya, itu memang benar. Akulah yang melakukannya! Sekarang aku mohon, bebaskan Jiraiya. Aku mohon!" serunya di tengah air mata yang berderai.

Anko menyela tanpa pandang situasi, "Kau yang menyerang Karin?"

Entah berapa kali Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya berturut-turut sebagai jawaban yang mengiyakan. Diakuinya, "Aku mencegatnya hari itu. Kami bertengkar. Sejujurnya, sejak pertama kali bertemu pun kami memang selalu bertengkar. Aku sangat membencinya. Sumpah! Aku membencinya setengah mati! Sewaktu dia berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke mobilnya, aku tak tahan lagi. Kulepas sebelah sepatuku dan kupukul dia berulang kali," sedu sedan memberi sedikit jeda disini, "Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau dia akan mati..."

Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain tangisan Tsunade. Isaknya masih menggema ketika Shikamaru memutuskan untuk segera menyela, "Siapa yang bilang kalau Karin tewas di tanganmu?"

Satu lagi keterkejutan yang teredam menguar dari segala sudut. Tsunade terhenyak seperti halnya Jiraiya.

Disinilah Pein mulai merinding.

Shikamaru menerangkan, "Selama ini kita selalu terpaku pada perkiraan kematian yang diasumsikan antara pukul 6.45 sampai pukul 7.10. Padahal jika kita balik semua kondisinya, hanya akan ada satu orang yang mungkin melakukan pembunuhan itu."

Pein semakin merinding.

"Andai kata perkiraan kematian itu kita geser sedikit saja, maka semua kondisi bisa berbalik. Dan satu-satunya orang yang berkesempatan untuk membunuh justru adalah salah satu orang yang alibinya paling sempurna diantara kita."

Pein tidak lagi merinding. Dia gemetar.

Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya dalam hitungan yang teramat pelan. Sebuah senyum basa-basi dilontarkannya ketika ia telah sempurna menghadap ke arah orang yang dia maksud. Semua pikiran buruk yang berkelebatan di dalam otak Pein luruh dalam sekejap ketika didapatinya Shikamaru memandang ke arah lain dimana seseorang tengah berdiri tegap tanpa ada satupun ekspresi yang bisa dibaca dari wajahnya.

Pandangan semua orang bergerak mengikuti ke arah mana Shikamaru memutar bola mata, kemudian berakhir dengan satu keterkejutan yang amat nyata.

Tepat sekali.

Itulah dia. Hatake Kakashi.

Bukan, bukan typo. Anda tidak salah baca. Pelakunya Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku?" Kakashi menuding wajahnya sendiri dengan ujung jari telunjuk, "Kau sedang bergurau atau apa?"

Dua puluh satu kepala yang memenuhi ruangan itu sontak berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi menjadi pelakunya? Bukankah sepanjang hari itu dia ada di villa? Ketika berangkat untuk menjemput Ino, Hinata dan Sai, Kakashi tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Sarutobi. Dan setelah menurunkan Sarutobi di rumah Shikamaru, Ino dan Hinata layak menjadi saksi bahwa Kakashi tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sewaktu menemukan jenazah Karin pun Kakashi justru menjadi orang terakhir yang turun dari mobil. Tidakkah seharusnya Ino lebih berpeluang jika memang perkiraan kematiannya bergeser?

"Aku harap kau tidak sedang bercanda, Shikamaru," Anko yang tak habis pikir berusaha mencari konfirmasi.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Anko," Shikamaru memastikan, "Dari awal metode yang kau jadikan dasar sudah salah kaprah. Selama ini kau melihat Karin sebagai seseorang yang dibenci banyak orang dan pantas untuk dibunuh. Dengan begitu kau asumsikan bahwa motifnya adalah dendam. Padahal tidak semestinya kau mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Karin memiliki banyak harta. Seharusnya motif yang kau jadikan acuan adalah siapa yang mendapat keuntungan dari kematian Karin itu. Alasan kenapa Kakashi buru-buru menghubungimu setelah Tuan Lee datang menemuinya adalah karena dia tahu dirinya bisa saja dicurigai"

Yang dituduh hanya diam tak bereaksi.

Anko terdengar tak sependapat, "Sebelum bicara soal motif, sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu kemungkinannya, Shikamaru. Kakashi jelas punya alibi!"

"Salah," Shikamaru mengoreksi, "Dia justru satu-satunya orang yang tidak punya alibi. Pada hari itu, pukul 7.10, ketika Karin ditemukan tergeletak di pinggir jalan, dia masih hidup. Kau tak percaya, Anko? Saat itu Karin masih hidup. Tsunade memang memukulinya berulang kali. Tapi Karin masih hidup."

Anko tak lagi berani bersuara. Sama tak berkutiknya dengan Kakashi yang mendadak bisu.

Shikamaru meneruskan, "Siapa satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjadi saksi bahwa waktu itu Karin sudah mati?" pertanyaan ini dijawabnya sendiri, "Orang itu adalah Ino. Hanya Ino yang berkeras bahwa Karin sudah tewas saat mereka menemukannya. Karena itulah beberapa waktu lalu aku meminta Ino untuk memperagakan ulang seperti apa reaksinya malam itu. Dan seperti yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya, Ino jelas bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar bisa membedakan mana mayat dan mana manusia. Dia sangat ragu ketika memeriksa nadi Karin. Bahkan dia sudah buru-buru histeris ketika disadarinya panas tubuh Karin ditenggelamkan dinginnya udara. Dia panik. Dan dikiranya Karin sudah meninggal. Saat itulah Kakashi mendapatkan kesempatan dan gagasan untuk membunuh."

Seseorang harus mengingatkan Anko untuk menjitak kepala Ino setelah ini.

"Jadi sewaktu Sai membawa Ino dan Hinata ke villa, Kakashi jelas punya waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mencari sebatang kayu, menghantam tengkuk Karin hingga tewas, lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Terakhir, dibuangnya tas itu ke sungai demi menghilangkan sidik jari," lanjut Shikamaru, "Sudah kita simpulkan sebelumnya bahwa ini memang bukan pembunuhan berencana."

"Lantas apa yang dia cari di dalam tas itu, Shikamaru?" tanya Anko.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Dia mencari salah satu barang-barang yang biasa disiapkan Kin di dalam tas majikannya. Singkirkan saja dompet, ponsel dan kosmetik. Yang tersisa tinggal catatan-catatan rutinitas dari Sakura, daftar orang yang ingin ditemui Karin, jadwal check up ke dokter, dan satu lagi, draft-draft surat yang masih berbentuk tulisan tangan."

Semua orang masih diam. Dari sanalah Shikamaru sadar bahwa ia perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Matsuri bilang bahwa Karin berniat mengubah surat wasiatnya. Tapi kita tahu bahwa Tuan Lee yang mengesahkan surat wasiat sebelumnya sedang tidak ada di Konoha. Kalau kita menjadi Karin, maka inilah yang akan kita lakukan. Karin menuliskan draft berisi garis besar perubahan isi surat wasiat itu diatas selembar kertas yang ia tanda tangani. Ketika Tuan Lee pulang nanti, dia tinggal menyerahkan draft itu dan Tuan Lee bisa mengesahkannya dengan cepat. Alasan Kakashi membunuh Karin adalah untuk mencegah agar isi surat wasiat Karin tidak sampai diganti. Seperti yang kita tahu, Kakashi saat ini berada di ujung tanduk karirnya."

Untuk itulah Shikamaru minta Tuan Lee diikutkan dalam pertemuan ini. Sebab hanya dia yang tahu kapan terakhir kali Karin mengubah surat wasiatnya dan kepada siapa surat wasiat itu dialamatkan.

"Bisakah anda sampaikan, Tuan Lee, tentang surat wasiat Karin?" pinta Shikamaru sambil menoleh.

Tuan Lee mengangguk, "Nona Karin memperbarui surat wasiatnya setahun sekali. Terakhir sekitar tujuh bulan lalu. Seperti yang anda katakan, Nona Karin memang sempat menghubungi saya untuk mengubah lagi isi surat wasiatnya. Tapi kami belum melakukan pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Orang terakhir yang ditunjuk Nona Karin sebagai ahli waris adalah Tuan Hatake Kakashi. Tahun sebelumnya ahli waris beliau adalah Tuan Sai," Lee merasa perlu menambah, "Kalau saya boleh menambahkan sedikit pendapat ahli, Nona Karin mengubah surat wasiatnya berdasarkan atas siapa orang yang hubungannya ia anggap dekat saat itu. Karenanyalah ia mudah berubah pikiran. Sebab Nona Karin punya cukup banyak teman lelaki."

Maksudnya, yang belakangan paling intim dengan Karin adalah Kakashi.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan Lee," kata Shikamaru, "Tsunade yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Karin bisa menuding Kakashi sebagai teman tidurnya. Matsuri dan Kin juga telah menyatakan bahwa Kakashi adalah orang yang paling sering bertemu Karin. Saya sendiri yakin bahwa orang yang sempat didengar Matsuri sedang bersitegang dengan Karin lewat telepon juga pasti dia. Adalah kelalaian kami yang tidak bisa menarik satu kesimpulan cepat bahwa Karin dan Kakashi punya hubungan sejauh itu."

"Tunggu dulu, Shikamaru," Anko menyela lagi. Kali ini sambil melambai-lambaikan sehelai kertas berbungkus plastik ditangan kanannya, "Bagaimana dengan Jiraiya? Bukankah awal kecurigaan kita adalah karena Jiraiya datang ke tempat ini untuk mencari sesuatu yang akhirnya kau temukan bersamaku tempo hari? Tidakkah itu ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?"

"Untung kau mengingatkanku," sahut Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Diraihnya kertas di tangan Anko kemudian menjelaskan, "Jiraiya sebagai orang terakhir yang datang untuk menemui Karin sebenarnya sengaja mencari momen dimana Karin tidak ada. Dia datang untuk mencari ini," ditunjukkannya kertas itu pada Jiraiya, "Kau mau aku yang melanjutkannya atau kau akui sendiri?"

Jiraiya mengangkat muka setelah menarik satu nafas panjang. Katanya, "Biar kuakui sendiri," kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku kenal Orochimaru sejak kecil. Aku tahu betul dia orang seperti apa. Tidak mungkin dia berbuat seperti itu pada Tsunade, membuatnya diusir dari rumah yang telah lama mereka tempati bersama. Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa mungkin Orochimaru telah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk meminta maaf. Dari sanalah aku yakin bahwa ada satu surat wasiat yang ditujukan untuk Tsunade, yang disembunyikannya diam-diam di suatu tempat," tambahnya singkat, "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah menemukannya, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tampak tersenyum sekali lagi. Diralatnya sedikit penjelasan Jiraiya barusan, "Kau tahu? Surat wasiat yang kupegang ini memang dibuat Orochimaru untuk menggugurkan keabsahan surat wasiat yang dimiliki Karin. Tapi surat ini bukan Tsunade ahli warisnya, melainkan kau sendiri," diperlihatkannya lebih dekat isi surat tersebut, "Silakan baca alinea keempatnya," lalu Shikamaru berbisik di telinga Jiraiya, "Dia menitipkan Tsunade padamu sebagai syarat menerima warisan ini."

Kedua pipi Jiraiya seketika merona merah. Kau sungguh jenius, Temari. Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada seorang pencinta yang putus asa.

Kemudian Shikamaru beralih lagi pada Kakashi, "Atas keberadaan surat wasiat yang sah dari Orochimaru, maka surat sebelumnya yang menyatakan Karin sebagai ahli waris dianggap gugur. Sekarang ini kau tak berhak banyak atas harta yang melimpah itu, Kakashi. Kau hanya bisa mewarisi sebagian yang ditinggalkan Karin dari hasil keringatnya sendiri."

Belum lengkap rasanya jika belum mendengarkan sedikit pembelaan diri dari Kakashi. Tapi nyatanya Kakashi tetap diam. Ketika Anko memberi isyarat pada Genma untuk segera memborgol kedua tangan produser film itu, Kakashi tak sedikitpun berkata apa-apa.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum aku membawamu?" tanya Anko memastikan.

Tidak ada yang tahu benar apa isi kepala Kakashi saat itu. Ia memilih diam, menunduk seakan merenung. Atau justru berpikir. Entahlah. Pada hari itu, sewaktu Ino berteriak histeris seakan Karin telah tewas, ia merasa persoalannya telah menemui jalan keluar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan kepanikan Ino dan menghabisi Karin setelahnya. Namun ternyata pilihan itu justru membawanya ke tempat yang sangat dingin di balik jeruji. Atau jika nasibnya malang dan dewan hakim tak mau melunak, ia bisa diganjar hukuman mati.

Hingga sebentuk besi baja melingkari pergelangan tangannya, Kakashi hanya bisa mengutarakan beberapa patah kata sebelum petugas menggiringnya keluar.

"Aku salah meremehkanmu," kata Kakashi, "Seharusnya tak kulakukan. Apalagi kau ada disana. Tidakkah kau bangga telah mengulitiku?"

Ucapan tadi mungkin tak berarti banyak bagi orang lain, tapi berarti cukup dalam bagi Shikamaru. Seketika itu terlintas di benaknya tentang berapa banyak orang yang telah ia jebloskan ke penjara selama karirnya. Bahkan, lima tahun lalu ia dengan sadar membiarkan salah satu teman terbaiknya berakhir di lahan eksekusi setelah melenyapkan empat nyawa berturut-turut. Dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

Renungkanlah itu, Shikamaru.

**-x-**

**-x-**

Hanya beberapa saat setelah Kakashi dibawa pergi, Kin berlari di sepanjang koridor lantai satu tanpa mempedulikan roknya yang meliuk naik turun menjadi santapan gratis bagi Pein. Rambut panjangnya menari-nari cukup lama sampai didapatinya Shikamaru yang tengah berada di dekat pintu ruang tamu, sementara Temari berdiri tak jauh meja telepon di dekatnya.

"Tuan Nara!" panggilnya. Persis ketika langkahnya terhenti gadis itu bergegas menangkap wajah Shikamaru dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya, lalu menciumi pipi Shikamaru yang tampak melongo melihat air mata bercucuran dari sudut mata Kin.

Kin meneruskan isaknya. Shikamaru masih melongo, sedangkan Temari yang melihat suaminya baru saja mendapatkan kecupan cuma-cuma sedang tak ingin berkata apa-apa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan," ujar Kin dalam tangis bahagianya, "Anda telah membuat Nyonya Tsunade kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Saya betul-betul berterima kasih," selanya, "Anda sudah dengar, kan? Tuan Jiraiya baru saja melamar Nyonya. Dan Nyonya Tsunade menerimanya! Beliau terlihat bahagia sekali. Sungguh, saya tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Anda sangat baik, Tuan."

Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama diam ketika Kin meneruskan, "Anda bersedia datang di hari pernikahannya, kan?"

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru ragu, "Itu..."

Kin memotong dengan cepat, "Anda bersedia datang 'kan, Nyonya?"

Yang ditanya tadi adalah Temari. Rupanya Kin memang orang yang teliti. Baru sebentar saja dia sudah tahu apa kelemahan Shikamaru. Istrinya, tentu saja.

"Asalkan diundang kami pasti datang," jawab Temari. Tergugah juga ia atas kesetiaan dan ketulusan Kin.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Kin riang sebelum mengucapkan permisi dan meminta diri, "Anda punya suami yang sangat luar biasa, Nyonya Nara," pujinya sebelum pergi.

"Dia gadis yang menarik," ujar Temari, "Pein memang punya sepasang mata yang sangat jeli."

"Pein?" Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berani bertaruh, Shikamaru. Pein serius pada Kin."

"Kau gila?" Shikamaru tak percaya, "Pein si bajingan triple eks itu? Dengan Kin yang lugu dan tak tahu apa-apa? Aku rasa Tsunade akan dengan senang hati mencincangnya kalau Pein berani berbuat macam-macam."

Temari tersenyum saja. Ia sudah cukup puas bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada dibalik instingnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Sejurus kemudian diraihnya telepon diatas meja dan mulai menekan sederet angka.

"Kau mau menelepon siapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ibu," jawab Temari, "Aku ingin menjemput Ryu dan Yue besok."

Shikamaru terlihat sedikit kecewa. Dipikirkannya masak-masak sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau keberatan kalau misalnya anak-anak menginap seminggu lebih lama di rumah kakek neneknya?"

Temari menoleh tak mengerti. Meski akhirnya ia paham kalau Shikamaru sedang teringat lagi pada nasib bulan madu kedua yang sempat diimpikannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Shikamaru membuang muka, "Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku tidak serius."

Tapi Temari memang seorang istri yang pengertian. Diabaikannya panggilan telepon yang telah mendapat sahutan dari Yoshino di ujung sana. Dengan diiringi senyumnya ia balik bertanya, "Seminggu? Bagaimana kalau dua minggu?"

Kemudian Shikamaru menyeringai puas, "Suna? Kumo? Taki?"

"Bagaimana kalau Iwa?"

"Iwa," ujar Shikamaru menyetujui, "Kedengarannya bagus."

Liburan selama dua minggu ke Iwa lantas menjadi pilihan bulan madu kedua mereka.

Ah, kau sungguh beruntung, Shikamaru.

**-x-**

**-x-**

Musim panas tahun berikutnya, sepucuk undangan tiba di kediaman Nara pada suatu sore. Sepertinya Temari menang taruhan. Undangan itu menyatakan bahwa Kin Tsuchi akan segera dipersunting oleh Pein.

Cinta memang tak pernah ada habisnya. Selalu ada-ada saja.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sekian**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: kalau ada yang rasanya mengganjal di chapter terakhir ini, silakan tengok lagi chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sudah saya coba jelaskan sebisanya semua petunjuk sejak awal. Terutama soal Ino yang sebenarnya tidak tahu benar Karin sudah meninggal atau belum. Di chapter satu pun hanya Kakashi seorang yang betul-betul memeriksa nadi Karin dengan benar dan menyatakan bahwa Karin telah tewas. Dia sendiri juga yang minta supaya ditinggal. Masih adakah yang berpikir bahwa pada chapter IV lalu Shikamaru hanya berniat menjahili Ino tanpa ada alas an lain?**

**Kalau ada yang merasa aneh dengan ending pilihan saya, mohon maaf. Tapi bagi saya cinta dan kematian selalu berada di jalur yang sama. ****Sama-sama romantis, sama-sama tak terduga. **

**Terima kasih banyak. Kesempatan terakhir untuk mereview Kepadanya Maut Berseru, saya persilakan.**


End file.
